The Mad Hatters' love
by My Thyla My Captain
Summary: He didn't know at first, but love was a terrible thing at times. What will, both the Mad Hatter and Alice do? What happens after she leaves? AliceXMad Hatter
1. Love?

**_THIS IS FROM THE NEW MOVIE, RIGHT AFTER ALICE LEAVES. HAS MOVIE CHARACTERS!! MOVIE PLOT!!!! SPOILERS!!!_**

MAD HATTER

Why didn't I stop her? I should have, I didn't want her to go. Please, Alice! Please tell me this is **MY** dream and **I** will wake from this. I couldn't believe she left, especially without saying goodbye. I saw her turn into a puff of black smoke, and swiftly dissapear. I reached my too late hand into the empty air.

She was gone.

"Alice." I said softly, stunned of how fast she had left. My happy mood that lifted me a few moments ago all but dissapeared with her.

I stood there amongst the what was once, a few moments ago, a battle field. Why did I feel so empty? She had left before and I was fine. Why, what was different now?

I remembered her small hands and golden curls wrapping around her smiling face. It was the last time she had been here, so much younger than now. There was this feeling of loss, but I knew she was alive, at least.

"Hatter?" the White Queen said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I turned back with a smile on my face. Smiling was the only thing I could do to keep from bursting out into hysterics and crying. "Yes Mam?" I said, my voice cheery. "Are you ok?" she said, looking at everyones concerned and saddened faces. "Of corse I am! Why wouldn't I? I mean, it was her decision, let her live her own life!" I said, knowing I was lying through my teeth.

XxX

I walked through the crowd as it parted as I came near. I smiled at everyones face, but as soon as I passed the last person, a tear stained my cheek. I couldn't hold much longer without crying. "Hatter?" Chessur asked, his cat face staring at me, floating in mid air. "Yeah, what's up Chess?" I asked, taking my hat from his grasp. The last thing I wanted right now was to loose my hat to the cat.

He (his entire body) plopped infront of me, almost making me almost trip over him. "Ok, now why are you so happy? Everyone is crying, and you just decide to walk off smiling?" Chess said in his toying nature of a voice. "Well, I don't know what I'm feeling right now. I just don't feel right. I want to be alone." I said, walking around the grey and blue cat.

"Yeah, not everyday when you loose the person you love." Chess said, I heard his light footsteps from behind me. I stopped in shock. Love? Me? Alice? No couldn't, could I? It was just that I would give up so much for her. I would loose my head to the Queen of Hearts for her. Isn't that what friends are for?

"What are you talkin' bout? I'm not in love with Alice!" I said, having a light giggle after that to hide my shock. Was I?

Chessur looked at me, and started to laugh. What was he laughing about?

"Are you kidding me?" Chess said between giggles. "Mad Hatty, your actions and eyes speak for themselves. I can see what your feeling, and I feel the same way, just not to that magnitude."

My body went cold when I realized the trueness of Chess's words. My mouth was opened slightly, adding to my shock. I WAS in love with Alice. I hadn't noticed it before. How could I be so blind?

The trees that surrounded Chessur and I seemed to get bigger and more menacing. I felt so small now, so alone. "Alice." I said, tears now streaking my face. I dropped to my knees, and I held my chest with my arms. Chess snuck up next to me, and plopped down beside me. "It will be ok, Hatty! She'll be back. She'll come back to us someday, so don't worry!" he said, trying to make me feel better.

"But, she won't remember me." I said, knowing she might never return. I know that, by the time she (might never) comes back, she might have a husband and children. Something made me feel this odd feeling. I think my heart broke.

I couldn't hold back the tears that now flowed down my face. Alice.

Chessur dissapeared, and I heard the light brush of someone walking. "Hatter." the light voice said, her voice thick with empathy. I looked up to the queen, and smiled though my heart was breaking. "Yes my queen?" I asked, clearing my throat, wiping my face, and standing myself up. I straightened my coat and dusted off my pants. The queen looked into my eyes, and her face softened.

"Why do you cry?" She said, wiping a tear I had missed. I smiled, and walked past her.

"Nothing, my queen." I said before returning my hat to my head, and slowly walk off.

* * *

Ok, my 1st chpters are always shorter than my others, so bear with me. I will get longer chapters up!

(I love the Mad Hatter (Johnny Depp) he is so cool!)

-I LOVE JACK ATLAS


	2. The green eyed man

ALICE

I just couldn't marry that gross, putrid man that they call a 'lord'. I didn't love him. I could never love him...............

Since I returned from Wonderland, I have been starting to forget things that I went through there. Only one face didn't fade in my mind.

Mad Hatter. I wondered what he was doing at this moment. I guess I hadn't made that much of a difference in his life. People in the plays usually beg and plead for their love to stay. I guess he didn't feel the same way about me.

Still, now that I had answered all of my questions, I didn't know what to do. So much I longed to be back in Wonderland, but now, we were going back to London. Since I refused to marry that scum of a lord, they (except his father) all but kicked me off their land. But on their property, was the only known portal to Wonderland.

"Please!" I begged my mother as we boarded the carriage. "Please mother we can't! Please, let me stay here!" I said as I remembered the Mad Hatters face as I left.

Tears were rolling down my face, but my mothers seemed shocked. "Alice, why are you making such a fuss about this? Your the one who didn't marry the lord. Why do you wish to stay here? This place has no value anymore." My mother said, getting into the horse-drawn carriage. I just stood at the open door, unmoving.

"If I told you, you would put me in the house with the loony birds! Mom, please!" I begged again, my mom just stared at me. "Get in the carriage Alice." she said coolly. "No." I said as I hung my head. I couldn't just leave, no I refuse!

I started to run, the wind whipping around my body. Tears were shed upon my face, I just wanted to see all of their faces again. One, I wanted to see, was a man with large green eyes and orange hair.

I ran, and ran, and ran until I was lost. I ran into that maze-like forest, until I fell. What happened after that, I don't know. I had lost all consciousness, but in the fading distance, I heard men's voices, dogs yelping, and what I presumed to be, a white rabbit.

XxX

I awoke to my room in London. The candle on my bedside table slowly flickered. I saw my mom, and smiled. I tried to sit up, but was knocked back down by the pain in my head. My mother rushed to my side.

"It's OK dear. You're home, safe and sound. Don't get up for a few more hours. You gave yourself a nasty bump on the head. Why did you run off to Alice? And more importantly, where were you going off to?" My mother asked, her sweet face tilted to one side.

If only I could remember. Why was I running? Where was I running to? Why didn't I go into the carriage? "I-I-I don't know." I said, my face starting to furrow into the memories of what I couldn't remember. My mothers face turned into a smile, though her eyes were worried. "It's ok dear. Just rest and get better." she said, and left the room.

XxX

I sat there, wondering. Why couldn't I remember? I mean, I remembered everything else. My name was Alice, I lived in London, I was 19, I had blue eyes and blond hair.

There was one memory that bugged me the most. It was the blurred vision of a man. All I could remember of him, truly, were his large green eyes.

* * *

MAD HATTER

The weather was just like my mood. Dark and stormy. The rain just kept coming and coming.

I sat at the table alone after the Dormouse and the crazy March Hare had left. I stared straight ahead, but not truly seeing anything. Only her face. But, just as it had before, she vanished. I landed one fist on the table, making everything there move. I heard a shatter, and I grumbled. Anymore teacups being smashed, and we'd be out of them.

I looked around the table, but it wasn't a teacup that shattered, but a tea pot. I picked it up, and realized that it was the same pot that I had shoved Alice into when the Red Queens men had come. I winced at the thought, and smashed it back down, its shatters flying everywhere.

I stood up with my fists clenched. I looked down, and I saw my reflection. I saw my haggard hair and red tinted eyes. Why did this happen to me? Why did I decide to fall in love with the one girl I couldn't have? Why did it have to be Alice?

Alice, why did you leave? Why didn't you accept my invetation to stay? Because she doesn't feel the same way bout' you Hatter, get over her! But I couldn't! I can't get her out of my head! I felt so torn.

I stormed off into the forest, not knowing where my own destination lied.

XxX

I stood in the square of the once great town. It had been here that the Red Queen had first made her terrible reign. The Jabberwauke had blown its terrible fire, killing so many innocent people. I remember that day, and always will.

But here, I felt odd. It was odd, like I liked this place. I paced around, waiting for something.

Then something did happen.

There, amongst the darkness and black fog, the outline of two people appeared. They walked close. One was tall, the other short.

I should feel scared, but I was still numb from Alice.

Alice. Another tear escaped my smiling face.

* * *

OHHHHHHH! who's amongst the black fog? What will happen? Will Alice ever remember? What does the Mad Hatter think?

well, plz review and keep reading!

-I LOVE JACK ATLAS


	3. The Hatter has Truly gone MAD!

MAD HATTER

They stepped out of the mist, bickering. I thought they were banished.

They stopped about 100 yards away. They just simply stood there, both their faces rigid.

"Knave, Queen." I said as I stared at both of them, wiping the tears that tumbled down my face. "Hatter." the Red Queen said with disgust. "Well, aren't you going to turn us in?" Knave said, his piercing eyes were like daggers, trying to stab me. I shook my head "No."

"Well, than aren't you going against your queens wishes?" the Red Queen asked, her chin jutting out a bit. "Yeah." I said, smiling. What else was I to do? I still felt numb."I guess I am."

"You truly have gone mad, Hatter." Knave said, staring at me. I shrugged. "I guess. I have the logic and reason enough." I said, configuring the thought. "Are you on our side?" the Red Queen asked, her face brightening up. I smiled wider. "I guess." Knave looked at me suspiciously. "How can we be sure. Only a few days ago you were a loyal servant to the Queen." Knave said, raising the arm in which I pierced with some sort of dagger just a few days ago.

"Well you also tried to kill me also, so don't you say anything." the Red Queen said, kicking Knave in the shin. I walked over to the bickering couple, and drew out my sword. I raised it, and the Red Queen flinched, closing her eyes. Knave's eyes were begging me to kill him.

I dropped the sword, and the chains that bound the two had broke. They both looked at me with awe, one looking to me with disappointment and the other joy. "Oh my!" the Red Queen exclaimed, looking at her red wrist and staring at it curiously in the feint light that peered through the now overcast clouds. Knave smiled, happy to be freed. There, he ran into the woods. The Queen looked sad, but then stared up to my face.

"Thank you Hatter. And to what am I to repay you buy?" the Red Queen asked, questions and suspicion engrossing her face. "Nothing. I feel so numb right now. I don't really know what I want or don't want" I said, lying through my teeth again. Only one thing I wanted, but I couldn't have her.

"There was be something." she said in a toying voice, clinging herself to my waist. Huh? "I WISH FOR NOTHING! LEAVE IT AT THAT!" I said, my voice getting high at the end. I coughed, and said, "Sorry bout' that."

I heard the rustling of something in the woods, and a gasp. "HATTER?!"

I turned, and there, standing erect with one ear bent, was the white rabbit. His watch had fallen from his hand, and he was staring at me behind wide red eyes. "Hello Rabbit." I said, smiling. He let out a low yelp. "What is that matter with you?" I said, the smile creeping wider.

"I have to tell the Queen! SOMEONE, ANYONE! TELL THE QUEEN! THE HATTER HAS TRULY GONE MAD!" the Rabbit squealed before running back into the forest. "We should go." the Queen said, and I nodded. The last thing I wanted to see right now was the White Queens crying and hurt face. I shivered.

Where had my loyalty gone? 'With Alice' a voice in my head stated, and it was pretty much right. Since she left, I didn't truly feel loyal or a part of anything.

"Tell the Queen I said hi!" I yelled after the rabbit. The Red Queen smiled up at me and stated, "Wow, your already inflicting fear. Your very good at this!"

I turned into the forest, still not knowing where my destination lied. I told the Queen to stay there a bit. I didn't want anyone to see or hear me cry.

* * *

ALICE

"I wish to marry the lord." I said as I embroidered my name on a pillow. My mom had been bickering me about it for days, and I couldn't remember why I had refused. I heard my mom's gasp, and a squeal of delight.

"Alice, truly! Oh, I have to go inform them!" my mother said, dashing out of the room. Huh. Six words and my mother was already making plans.

XxX 1 year later XxX

I awoke, like every night, with the same dream. I was falling, and falling. Then I was trapped in this room, and everything became big, and then it would become small. I found a key, and walked through a door. From there, I met some odd creatures. I couldn't fully remember, but I think there was a cat. I didn't know (or remember) everything, some I couldn't remember at all! But there, amongst my dreams, was the man with those large green eyes. He was just a shadow, but I could see his eyes. They were happy eyes, always full of wonder.

"What's wrong dearest?" Hamish said, rolling over in bed to stare at me. "Don't worry darling. It's just the dream again." I said, closing my eyes once more.

XxX

People ask me, "Do you truly love Hamish?" Of coarse I say yes. What am I to tell them? No, my mom just bothered me enough and I couldn't remember why I had said no in the first place? Yeah, then they would call me odd and strange and..... well you get it.

But do I truly love Hamish? No. I had never loved him. But what was I to do? I was already married to that scum of a husband.

* * *

Ok, i read your reviews, and i agree. NO HAMISH CHILDREN! I was thinking bout it, and I was like, EWWWW! I'm sorry, I just had to redo this chapter! It just gave me creeps!

I'm sorry, but the marriage had to remain.

XxX

OHHHH!!! another cliff hanger! The Mad Hatta gone 2 the dark side, MAN! please review and keep reading! I love long messages 2 read!

what will happen?!

plz review!

-I LOVE JACK ATLAS


	4. Unmerciful fire

ALICE

Who cares if he hurts me? Women are nothing, he kept telling me so. I didn't believe that, but he would hurt me to prove it. Hamish, could I hate you any more?

I had tried running away many times, but lost horribly. I remember a man telling me I lost my muchness. Though the memory was underwater, I could hear the voice as clear as day. The voice was a happy voice, sounding cheery even in anger. I could only guess it matched the joyful green eyes that were in my dreams.

Was I going mad?

Well, dreams were one thing, but imagining strange creatures in real life was a complete opposite. I mean, a white rabbit with a pocket watch?! I couldn't tell a soul, or they would send me to the nut-house sure. May be that's where I ought to be. No, Alice, get ahold of yourself. Your not crazy! Your just mad. But fater always said that some of the best people in the world are. I smiled at the thought of my father. Then the storm cloud grew over me again.

Hamish had taken that from me to. His father was getting sick, and with his father not there to protect me, he just got his way like a spoiled school boy. Darn that Hamish.

The only two people I could trust were Loretta, the maid, and Niles, the butler. They were the ones I told my secrets to, and I knew theirs. Niles and Loretta were in love. But in these days, a black man marrying a white woman was strictly forbidden. I would never tell their secret, and in return, they would also keep mine.

"Dear child." Niles would start, "Your not mad or crazy or anything. Just an over active imaginer. There's nothing wrong with seeing things. Now, run along before anyone sees you, ok?" I would nod, and quickly whisk through the halls. Niles had been working for our family since I was born. Loretta had been working for Hamish's family since BEFORE Hamish was born.

Darn that Hamish.

* * *

MAD HATTER

Fear spread through the land like fire. An unmerciful fire. They would scream, and cry, but they wouldn't listen. Some of the villagers from the villages we had pillaged would become one of our soldiers. Our army was slowy becoming larger.

Had I killed anyone? No. I just couldn't kill. I set fire, and caused pain, but not a single drop had been spilt by me. So many times I hadn't meant to cause pain, but my heart was harder now, colder. At first, in the villages that had not known of my .... ahem.... loyalty change, they would think I was trying to rescue them. I had to! I just had to! I would tell them to run, run and never return.

But there was this one town that had caused me pain in which mad me a more efficiant destroyer. We had come to this fairly large town, but our army was larger. We sliced and diced our way through, until I came to a house on the hill. It looked deserted, but I heard a cry of a child within the four walls. Of course I ran in.

I looked around, but didn't see anyone. There was a rustle in the corner, and I looked into the blue eyes of a girl. Not only was it a girl, but a perfect girl with blond hair. She stared back at me with eyes filled with fear.

Alice. That thought hurt like knives. She looked so much like her when Alice was younger......... My heart tore at its self again. I could hear yells and cries from out side.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I said as I saw the army fastly approaching. "!!! Mommy! It's the evil scary man! The one with the color changing eyes! MOMMY!" she yelled. She even sounded like Alice. Her mother had come, running out a door with a child slung across her arms. The husband had two children in each of his grasps. I could see their fear, and I tried to help.

But when I took a step forward, the woman yelled, "Please, if you have any mercy you backstabbing traitor, leave us be! Haven't you caused enough pain?! Not only to the White Queens followers, but to the White queen herself?!"

She held the crying baby in her left arm, while she tugged the little girls arm with her right. There, they had run into the forset, never to return.

That's what it was. I WAS a traitor. I had caused pain when I din't mean to. I had caused pretty much all of this. It was my falt.

That girl. That little girl. She left me with my heart wide open. She had torn my all ready breaking heart. I was almost able to forget about Alice for a while, but that girl had destroyed me once again.

From there, I held no love. I held friendships, but no love. I couldn't bear it any longer.

How was I expected to live without Alice?

XxX

I was in the secret part of Wonderland that only few knew about. One of them was Mallymukun.

"Do you know how many laws I'm breaking by mearly talking to you?!" Mallymukun said, her mouse face turning into worry. "I'm truly sorry old friend. You know I would not put you into danger if I -" I said, but she cut me off.

"Hatter." she said, her voice and face becoming sad. "Yes?" I said wondering what troubled her. I also needed to hurry along. It wouldn't be long before both queens came looking for each one of us. "Well, Hatter, it's just that, well. We all miss you so terribly. Hatter, we all feel like we have a part of us missing. It has hit the White Queen the hardest. She cries every night over you, as we all do. Hatter, why did you leave us so?" she said, breaking at some points. Now she was crying.

"Don't cry Mallymukun. Please, don't cry." I said, seeing my friends (young or old) cry made me feel like a horrible person. "Your right." she wiped a tiny tear from her face, and straightened herself back up. "Now." she said, changing to a different subject. "What did you need now?"

"Well, do you know if Alice had returned?" I said with little hope. The mouse just sighed and shook her head. "We all miss Alice to. Don't worry Hatter. One day she will return." Mallymukun said, her voice going soft.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP TELLING ME THAT?! Yeah, she might come back, but in how long? She will probably be married with children!" I said, my voice getting louder. "YEAH I MISS ALICE! Who wouldn't?!" The Dormouse flinched back.

I heard some dogs yelping from the woods, and I said, "Dearest Mallymukun, I must repay you someday. But for now I must be off!" I said, running into the opposite direction of the odd growling noise.

* * *

Ok, I had to write this pretty quick. This is now bout 2 years after the fact.

Thanks to all of the great reviews! You guys rock!

What will happen next?! gotta check in and see! Plz review and keep reading!

-I LOVE JACK ATLAS


	5. Running away

ALICE

I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to run away.

"Niles." I whispered as the tall man came to serve us our food. "Yes Madame?" he whispered back. "May I please talk to you alone later." He nodded slightly and unnoticeable.

XxX

"Niles and Loretta, I have kept all of your biggest secrets, and I beg you to keep this one." I said, the stroke of midnight quickly approaching. "Yes Madame" they both said, looking around the court yard, not seeing any of Hamish's night guards.

"I have to get away. I had learned something, well, actually, two somethings. One, Hamish has a mistress. Lady Victoria." I said, hearing both of their shocked gasps. I nodded, and went on. "And the second, well, he planned to marry miss Victoria. And you know that you can't divorce unless you have a legitimate reason. Death or unlivable circumstances. Just guess which one he was planning." I said, my own heart was racing.

"Please miss, don't toy with us! You don't actually mean that he was planning to kill you." they both gasped in horror. I nodded, and Loretta started to sob. Niles comforted her with a tight hug. "I had heard him talk it over with one of his other friends. He discussed his entire plan. He was planning to kill me tonight." I said, I was afraid too. So afraid.

"Well, then you have to leave, now! Miss, you have to leave and never to return. I will miss you, and I don't want you to be hurt. Farewell." Niles said, kissing my forehead. "Even though I haven't known you for long, I must repay you for your kindness and trust. And if this is the only way to repay you, I must." Loretta said, hugging me.

"Please tell my mother I love her, and for her to take care of herself. Tell her she must understand, and tell her everything I told you. I will meet up with her one day. Niles!" I said, running back to the old black man. "Yes Madame?" he said. "Thank you for taking care of me all these years. I will truly miss you." I said, hugging him in a tight farewell hug. He returned the hug with a squeeze, and let go. A tear shed down his old face.

"Oh Niles! Please don't cry!" I said, hating to see him cry. "I will be OK. We will be OK. You just need to leave, now! Before anyone comes looking for you." I nodded, sniffled a good bye, and ran. To which direction and to where I was still uncertain.

XxX

I ran into the near woods. Once I was in through there, I could find the heart of London and find a ship to set me to America, the promised land. America.

I kept running and running until my legs gave out. I rested next to an old pine tree, its pines and branches hiding me nicely. My sweat was running down my face. It was an unusually warm night tonight, and the moon was half raised in the sky.

XxX

When I was about to doze off, I heard a rustle in the bushes. Great. Just what I needed, some rouge animal after me. 'Please don't be anything dangerous!' I thought as the animal came from behind the bushes.

Well, I guess that worked. Oh great. My over active imagination again. It was the white rabbit again. The one with the pocket watch. It stared at me with a wide stare. Then, it fell over backwards. Its left foot twitched a bit, and then he sat back up. He rubbed his eyes, and stared at me wide eyed again. It then reached into its tiny coat, and pulled out a pocket watch. It pointed at it rapidly, and darted off into the forest. Was I to follow?

It came back, peered through a bush, and stared at me. I got up, and it waited. I came near, and it started to run again, and I ran in the moonlight with it. It darted from shadow to shadow, making it hard to follow. When we came next to an old oak tree, which had seemed to be rotting away, and dissapeared. Where did it go?

I wasn't looking at the ground when I fell.

My body was flipping and turning in the air. I was reaching up to the world from which I seemed to be falling into. Was this my end? I nearly knocked my head into a few pianos' and a few lamps. I was hit by a chair, a yo-yo, and a doll. That hurt. Please tell me I was dreaming.

I saw I was coming near a bed, and I crashed into it, making me fly into the air once more. I screamed all through this.

Darn that rabbit.

XxX

I felt a crash and thud as I came into contact with the floor, and I smashed through. I fell face first into the ground, but it felt like I was upside down. Sheesh, that would leave a bruise. Wait, if I was upside down, didn't the law of gravity state that what came up, came down. Uh-oh.

I fell again, hitting my head for the second time. GOSH! Head rush. I looked around, and I was trapped in a room with atleast a dozen doors. I tried each one, but none opened. Great.

I turned, and there was a table in the middle of the room with a vile and a key. I tried the key first, but it only worked on the smallest door in which I couldn't fit through. I dropped the key to the table, and looked around.

I was starting to cry. What was I to do. I went back to the vile, and I read its tag. _DRINK ME _it said, so I did. I took a drink, and I coughed a few times. I then felt the world around me get bigger. Was this even possible? No, this wasn't possible. "Only if you think it is." the cheery voice in my head said. Wait, maybe I could fit through the door now! But wait, the key. Now that I was small, how was I to get the key that was way up ontop of the now 60 foot high table? Ugh, this wasn't getting simpler at all.

I looked around, and all I saw was this tiny box. I walked over to it, and looked inside. I saw this cake, and the top said _EAT ME. _So I did. The world seemed freakishly small now. My head was pressed against the ceiling, and I was hunched over. Hmm..... Ok, I think I understand this now. I placed the key next to the VERY small door, and drank the little vile. From there, I became very small again.

I ran to the door, and opened it with the now oversized key. I opened it to a world of bright colors, magnificent creatures, and wonderful noises.

"Alice?!" I heard about 5 voices yell in shock. I turned, and I saw a Dormouse, a pair of twins, a rabid hared, and the white rabbit. SINCE WHEN CAN AMNIMALS TALK?!

* * *

OHHHH! another cliff hanger!!! what will happen next?! what will Alice do? What will happen in Wonderland? IS THERE ANY HOPE OF BRINGING THE HATTER BACK TO THE GOOD SIDE?! What will happen to the Hatter when he finds out Alice is back?! you will have to check in and find out!

Plz review, and keep reading! I hope you are enjoying my story!

P.s. I'm sorry, but I have changed my mind. THERE WILL BE NO TRANSLATING INTO ANOTHER LANGUAGES FOR MY STORIES! Sorry. ;)

- I LOVE JACK ATLAS


	6. It's better to be feared than loved

THE MAD HATTER

The chains around my heart was constricting me. The evil black chains kept pulling tighter every time I thought about her. I had tried, but to no avail, to forget about her. How long was it since I truly smiled?

I sat in my room that was located a few doors down from the Red Queen. My room was very spacious, with hearts all around. My hatting desk was in the corner, untouched. At first, it would dull the pain. Then, the pain was just getting worse. I had stopped doing what I loved to dull THAT pain. What was wrong with me?

On the days when we weren't battling, (which was very few) I would sit in my room, sit in the shadows. I used to welcome the light, but now it burned me. The thought of her burned me.

So was this my punishment? Since I went to the Red Queens side, I was punished with pain inflicting of the heart? It was only her. Her beautiful face, her beautiful voice. All of the memories burned me.

Alice, why had you gone? Why had you leaved me so? Dang it Hatter, get a hold of yourself! She didn't love you! No, my heart couldn't take that. I had to believe her words about coming back. Did I really want that? Of course you do! Why wouldn't you?! What would she think of me when she saw me playing for the Queen of Hearts? Oh, well, I didn't think of that. Exactly. And how will I fancy to find out she got married or something? Hmm, no answer? Yeah, that's what I thought.

So that was it? I was trapped? If she came back, she would find out that I was on the 'dark' side. If she comes back, she might be married with children. My heart clawed at itself at the thought. I couldn't catch my breath. My heart just hurt so much. Tears were lining my face with incredible speed.

Maybe that's why I love to go into battle. Because for once, I'm not the one being dealt the pain. NO! What was I saying?! I had truly gone mad! I hated seeing other peoples pain! So that's why you smile every time you go into battle? I don't smile! Do I? Yes you do. I took in a gasp at the thought. I liked seeing pain? No, that can't be true! I hate seeing people in pain. That maybe so, but when battling, you feel energized and happy. I DO NOT! YES YOU DO! Oh golly, I am mad. I'm bickering to myself again.

XxX

"THAT TRAITOR!" the Queen exclaimed, her face furrowing into disgust. "What my lady?" I said, monotone. "That wretched Knave! He's gone to my sisters side! My stupid sister who thinks she can get what ever she wants beacuse she's the queen. I'll show her." she yelled, her face getting red. Knave with the White Queen? That was interesting. "How do you know?" I said, some growing interest. She threw me a letter, and it read:

_Dearest sister,_

_You have gone against my wishes. You have destroyed half of the kingdom, built up your army again, and probably intend to clash swords. But I must beg you not. For if you succeed, Wonderland might just become a horrible place. I'm not saying your a horrible person (Well, kind of), its just what you do is horrible. You must stop._

_You have also taken another thing from me. A piece of my heart. Not only have you taken the lives of innocent creatures and people, but you have taken one of my best friends. The Hatter._

_My dearest Hatter. He was the one I trusted to guard my secrets, the one to laugh with. That has all but rushed away. What, dearest sister, have you done to him? What happened to my-_

That's where I skipped reading. It was just getting to painful.

_If you do intend to clash swords, I would plead to advise you to please go to the western point of Wonderland. Please._

_Mirana_

_If you are to fight, bring your best swordsman. You have mine, and I have yours. Knave._

"Calm down my lady." I said as her faced got angrier and redder. She looked at me, and did what I said. "Thank you." she said, now sitting comfortably in her throne. I just shrugged. "So are we to fight?" I said, smiling. The Queen turned her head, and smiled also. "I'll go prepair the troops." I said, turning to leave.

"Hatter?" she said, her voice questioning. "Yes my lady?" I said, hating to keep guessing. I turned back once more."Is it better to be loved than to be feared?" she remarked in a sad tone. I thought of Alice, and shivered.

I didn't have to think twice before saying,"Feared, my Queen. It is far better to be feared than loved."

* * *

ALICE

I remembered them now. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, the White Rabbit, the March Hare, and Mallymkun. "I'm back!" I exclaimed, happier than I have ever been. Still, the five just stared at me.

"What's wrong?' I asked, wondering what has happened since I left. Where was the Hatter? They didn't reply to my question, but Mallymkun just said, "Alice?"

I walked over to all of them, but they all stepped back a few paces, except Mallymkun. "Mallymkun? What is wrong?" I asked, her mouse face becoming worried, she was wringing her paws. "Is something wrong?!" I asked, getting even more worried.

"Well, it matters of what you think is wrong. The White Queen is still in power, but-" she said, and I cut her off. "But what?!" I said, not baring this anymore. "Come with me." she said, taking my hand in her paw.

XxX

We were followed by the Tweedles and the Dodo bird. Mallymkun said alot had changed in three years, and I agreed. "I would have been her sooner," I said, getting a little embarassed, "But, well, I had a few delays." I didn't want to tell her I didn't remember this place before, and I was running away from my evil, unfaithful husband.

"Well, it hasn't been the best here either, Alice. Well, actually, if you look at it one way, it hasn't been good at all." Mallymkun said, sorrow in voice. "What do you mean?" I said, puzzled.

We were starting slowly up a gravel path, made from horse hooves. The hill seemed especially big for being so small!

XxX

A few moments later, we finally gotten to the top of the hill. Could this be right?

To the west, where the sun was setting, the woods were scorched black. It looked like a raging fire had split Wonderland, making half normal, and half black. To the East, the wonderful forests raged on.

"Mally*?" I asked with a shaky voice. "Y-y-yes?" she stuttered, unusual for her attitude. Mallymkun, shaken?

"What exactally happened here?" I asked, not sure if I truly wanted to know the answer.

"The Hatter." Was all Mallymkun replied. What?!

* * *

Ok, well. I heard from alot of you that my story was going a little fast, and t was. Well, since Alice is now back in Wonderland, its going to be going pretty steady from now on. I'm sorry for the rush, I just wanted to get Alice in there.

XxX

*I was kind of getting sick of how many times I had to use Mallykmkuns name SOOOOO many times, so I just called her Mally for short. If anyone has a problem with that, please tell me.

XxX

Ohhh! Poor Hatter *tear* is it better to be loved or feared? Well, Alice is about to learn the truth, and the armies are to clash again. What will happen? READ ON AND FIND OUT!

Well, I need to get back to my Yugioh 5D's stories, so I might take longer to continue with this. I DO have to write other stories, but I promise you I WILL continue this one.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Bye!

-I LOVE JACK ATLAS


	7. To see the Queen

ALICE

Had I really heard what she just said? What did she mean 'the Hatter'? What happened?!

"U-u-uh M-M-Mally? What h-h-happened here? Is the Hatter alright?" I stuttered, just thinking the worst of the situation. Was he....

"Well, there is no good way to say this Alice. But, well, a few months after you left, the Hatter went, well, mad." she said in a very sad tone. Huh? That didn't seem correct. "Uh, Mallymkun? Have you lost it? He wouldn't be the MAD Hatter if he wasn't mad." I said, trying to make sense of the notion.

"Well, you don't understand. The Red Queen and-" she started to say, but I started to loose it. "The Red Queen?! What happened! Tell me everything Mally! Is he alright?! Did she imprison him?!" I yelled, my heart was racing ever faster. "Calm down Alice!" she said, grasping my shoulders. My mouth popped shut. "What happened with him then?" I said quietly.

"When you left, we all cried. We all missed you so Alice. Anyhow, it was peculiar that Hatter didn't cry. We sent Chesire after him, to see if he was OK." She began, her tiny voice getting quiet. "The Queen went soon after, but not many of us noticed. We were all lost in seas of tears. Chess soon came back, and told us what he stayed for. We didn't know. I mean, he hid it so well." she started to mumble to herself. "MALLY! What are you talking about?!" I said, shaking her out of her trance. "Sorry." She said, and smiled weakly. "What happened then?" I said, looking at my troubled friend.

"The Hatter" Tweedle Dee started, "Was in love with you." Tweedle Dum ended. What?! You mean, he did feel the same way?! "What?" I said in a breathless tone. What was this feeling? Loss?

"Please go on!" I said, tears were coming to my eyes. I had done this.

Mallymkun started slowly, holding back her own tears. "The hare and I, I guess you could call us guilty." she squeaked. "We...we stopped going to his parties after some time. It was just to painful... to see him.... in... so much pain. He would try and hide it, which would have worked, but then he would have violent mood swings. One minute he would be just fine, and the next he would be drowning in tears. When we would try and comfort him, he would get angry and yell. He would trow things and say things that hurt like knives. No one could calm him. Then he would be fine again. He seemed to phase the whole moment. It scared us terribly Alice. We didn't know what was wrong with him. 'Heartbroken!' Chess would reply, but we didn't think a heart could do that." she said, breaking several times.

Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum took it from there, aiding their hurting friend. "No one had seen or heard from the Hatter since they stopped coming." Tweedle Dum explained. "We were on our way to go see him, but we didn't see him at his table." "We went scouting for him." Tweedle Dee replied, "But we couldn't find him. It was as if he disappeared. We saw a shattered tea pot, and we were getting worried. Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. We were all on a man hunt. Until the day we heard the news." There he cut off, and the two brother embraced each other. "PLEASE! Some one tell me what has happened to my Hatter!" I said, tears were flowing faster. I had caused him pain.

"He had made an alliance with the Red Queen. He is with her now." the Dodo replied, I had almost forgotten he was there. "What?" I said, baffled. He couldn't have sided with her on his own account, could he?

The Dodo went on in a serious voice, not breaking like the others."He works for her now. He is what Stayne used to be. She uses him against us, though. We do not wish to harm our friend, even if he did side with her. It hurts all of us, especially the Queen, to even think to harm him." I felt cold. He was with the Red Queen now? He was 'evil'? No, not Hatter. This had to be some mistake.

"You guys are joking, right? I mean, he would never betray the White Queen. What's a Wonderland without a Mad Hatter?" I said, trying to make sense of this nonsense. "We are not to speak to him." the Dodo said, straightening up. "It is against the law AND the Queens wishes. But someone broke those rules! Isn't that right, Mallymkun?" the bird said in a stern voice. The mouse wrung her paws again.

"Truly?" I asked, not comprehending this either. Mally always followed the laws. Or at least she did.

She nodded. "He would ask me about what was happening here, and he would ask if you had come back yet." she squeaked.

Darn that Hamish! Darn my stupid memory loss! If those didn't happen, then this wouldn't have happened! If I didn't leave in the first place, none of this would have happened.

"Please, take me to the Queen!" I said, she would surely know what to do.

"That might be difficult. She hasn't been responsive lately. She just ghosts through the halls, mumbles to herself, and cries. We think this whole situation has fried her mind." Mally said, her emotions held down tight. "Well, can't I try? I mean, what would be the loss? Maybe I could comfort her." I said, not as sure if I wanted to go now.

"WWhat WwWWould be the ppProblem w-W-with ttthat? TtTheres nothing t-t-to lloose!" The March Hare exclaimed, twitching. The other four looked at ech other, and nodded.

XxX

"BAYARD!" Mallymkun yelled whistled and the giant blood hound came through the woods barking. "Bayard!" I said as I pet the dogs nose. "Alice? When did you get here?" the old dog said in a questioning tone. "Oh, only but a few hours ago." I muttered, and went on. "Can you take me to the Queen? Please Bayard?" I pled, the emptiness inside of me growing bigger. 'The Queen would know what to do.' I kept telling myself, maybe I could shake her out of her trance.

The dog looked around, nodded, and bowed down its head. I climbed atop of the dog, and Mallymkun slid next to me. "Hurry Bayard! To the queen!" I said as the hound bolted into the forest once more, leaving behind the dodo, the hare, and the Tweedles.

'Hatter.' I thought as I held fast to Bayards collar. Mally didn't speak one word for the entire long trip. 'Hatter, I will find out the truth. I'll save you, some how. I promise!'

* * *

THE MAD HATTER

"WHAT?!" I yelled, my anger rising. "What do you mean we won't fight?! Who are you?! The Red Queen fights! For if you truly are the Queen, than you have lost it!"

"Calm yourself Tarrant." the Queen said in an oddly calm tone. I was past reasoning. I sat, grumbling to myself, and crossed my arms. Iracebeth nodded, and went on despite my grumbles.

"I didn't say we weren't to fight. I just said we aren't to fight there. We're going to fight, but not where my tiny head little sister thinks we are. She has too many allies in the West. We are to fight in the south, where we have more soldiers." she explained, and I calmed a little. At least we were still to fight.

"Then why are we still going there? I mean, if we aren't to fight, than its a total waste of time." I stated, getting a sigh in response. "My sister will do anything not to fight. If she doesn't have to, than she won't. You of all people should know that." The Red Queen replied in an obvious tone. "We will state that we do not wish to fight, but that we move it to a later date and place. We will then gather up our entire army, which much bigger than hers' now, go to the south, and massacre her kingdom."

'That also means I must inform Mallymkun.' I thought to myself, and sighed. I hadn't seen her for months.

"Ok, now I under stand. So, when are we leaving?" I asked, needing to tell Mally very soon, or it would be too late.

"Tomorrow." She said, her voice cutting. "Round up some of the troops here, and leave the others to train. We're going to see my sister, after all. We wouldn't want to scare her off!" The Queen said, and started to laugh.

I on the other hand, did not. I wanted to fight, but the other part of me was glad we weren't to fight. Once again, I was torn.

'Dearest Mally! I must find you and quick! I feel a war coming soon! And I'm not so sure if I can handle this one!'

* * *

Ok, I need to get back in the groove of writing my Yugioh 5Ds, so I'm writing a long chapter for that story. Just letting the Yugioh public know that!

Ok, so this isn't moving to fast now is it? Tell me if it is, ok! Next chapter, Tarrant will have a longer part. I just needed to wrap this chapter up so I could go to the next, so I shortened Tarrants part. Sorry.

So, now Alice is off to see the Queen! Im not so sure thats a good idea, Alice. The hatter and the Queen are going to the west to go face to face with the White Queen! Oh wait, if Alice is going to the White Queen, and the white Queen is going to the Queen of Hearts and the Hatter.....OH! Well, you'll have to read the up coming chapters to find out whats going to happen!

Tata and with a tip of the hat, good day!

-I LOVE JACK ATLAS


	8. Hallucinations

ALICE

We had arrived in Marmoreal just a couple hours later. The sun was long gone, and the moon was high in the air. It seemed to be dimmer than I had remembered.

So many things had changed that I was just realizing. The trees here didn't look so happy as we came into the court yard. They looked sad and depressed. "Bayard, let us off here." I said, and he bowed once more. I climbed from the dog, and soon came Mallymkun.

I walked to one of the trees, which was so much bigger than I, and said,"What makes you so sad? Is it the Queen?" It just sighed in response. Maybe it didn't hear me, so I yelled, "YOU THERE! WHAT ON EARTH MAKES YOU SO SAD?!" The tree shook in recodnition. Some of the white and light pink leaves glided down, and whipped around us. "Alice. Your back! We had missed you so!" the tree whispered, getting excitement from the flowers. "Alice? Did someone say Alice? Where is she?" I heard many light voices say.

"Why Alice, you look even lovelier every time I see you! What took you so long? So many things have changed Alice, I hope you can change them back." The tree said, her voice filled with honey. "I will try, uh, what was your name by chance?" I asked, knowing it wasn't polite to not call her by her name. "Rosalie." The tree said, her leaves and petals becoming bright white and red. "Oh, what a pretty name! If you will excuse me, I must go to the Queen."I said, knowing that I was headed for something I wasn't sure I wanted to get into.

I walked around the trunk of the excited tree, waving me off with a whisp of its branches. "See you soon dearest Alice!" she said, her flowers blooming.

I climbed back to Bayard, and we were off to the castle doors. Two soldier saw us approaching, and stopped us.

"Hault! Who goes there?" one of them stated, both of them clutching their swords. "Tis I, Bayard! And this is Mallymkun and Alice of London!" the bloodhound barked. Both the men looked on in shock. "The Alice?" they gasped to one another. I looked up to them, and said, "Yes it is I! Alice! I am here to talk to the Queen!" "Why, of course Lady Alice! But first, lets make you big again." they said in unison.

XxXxX

After I was 'normal sized' a new pair of soldiers took me to her chambers. The other pair went back to their posts at the doors.

"Lady Alice, oh dear, the Queen hasn't been well at all! She hardly speaks to us anymore. We were so frightened when she collapsed one day, and from then on, she hadn't gotten up, other than to mumble through the hall ways." The white soldier ststed, never hearing such a sad tone from one of them before. "I will try to help her, I promise! I will do wahtever I can!" I whispered, knowing that would be a hard promise to keep.

"Here we are." the guard said, and led me down to a room in the south corridor. I ran in, and what I saw was shocking and terrifying.

The White Queen had black circles under her eyes, her eyes were as dark as night. Her lips quivered, as if she were talking to someone, which she was, and that made me even more afraid. He was caressing her cheek in a loving way, staring into her like a lover.

I turned from behind be, and took out the guards sword. How could they allow him to be next to her and touch her like that?! I grasped the sword tight in my hand, sure and unmoving.

"GET AWAY FROM HER STAYNE!" I yelled, pointing the blade to his heart. The black haired man looked up to me with terror. "ALICE! STOP!" I heard three voices yell to me from behind. Stop? Why would I stop?

I felt a light hand on my shoulder, and I turned slowly. Mirana looked at me with eyes of confusion. I looked back, and hugged her. "A-A-Alice?" She stuttered, obviously her first audible word in awhile. I had all but forgot Stayne, suspicious in why he wasn't trying to cause me harm.

"Mirana! Oh Mirana, I missed you so!" I said as I squeezed her tighter. "ALICE!" She said and hugged back. "Oh, Alice! Things have been terrible since you left! It seems that nothings the same anymore! Oh Alice! We all missed you so!" The White Queen cried in my shoulder, and I rubbed light circles around her back. "It's ok! It's ok! Now, tell me, what has happened to make you trust him." I said, glaring back at Stayne.

She sniffed, and sat back up. Her face burrowed even deeper sorrow. She bagan sobbing again. "Would you just shut up! Can't you see your hurting her?!" Stayne grumbled, taking the Queen into his arms. "Why are you here? Haven't you caused enough trauma?" "Well the last time I knew, STAYNE, you were trying to kill the Queen. Now she's coming to you with open arms! How was I supposed to act?! I still don't understand! How are you even here? Shouldn't you be with the Bloody Queen?!" I yelled, having everyone looking between Stayne and I. So much I wanted him to fall out a window.

"People change, Alice! You of all people should know that! You've done it enough!" he yelled back. "I have not! And you still haven't answered my question! HOW ARE YOU HERE?!" I said, feeling anger drip from my words. "So they haven't told you? Well, here's the news, champion! Your dear Hatter let me go! I did not wish to be on her side, but Mirana's! Your Hatter has killed people! Your Hatter is helping the Red Queen! Your Hatter-" He kept going on, but I cut him off!

"Now you shush up! Don't talk about Tarrant like he's the enemy! He's the Hatter for gosh sakes! He wouldn't actually harm anyone! It's not in his nature!" I said, defending Tarrant. I loved him, I knew him. Didn't I?

"Both of you! QUIET! Stop this argument now! The Hatter has chosen his side, and that is that!" Mirana said, her tears flowing. We both glared at each other with hate. "Now, we have to get ready for a battle! We have no time to waste! Alice, please come with us! You are my champion after all!" I nodded, but I was surprised at how fast I was put back into the battle field. This was one thing I was absolutally not looking forward to. But wait! If we were going to battle the Red Queen, than the Hatter will be there.

Oh no!

* * *

MAD HATTER

We walked for miles, how many, I was unsure. Hundreds? Thousands? Underland (or Wonderland, what I liked to call it*) was both magnificent and large.

Oh how I wished that we didn't have to destroy it. I remember just simply walking through these forests. Ah, those sweet memories.

Of course, those could never be relived. No, not after all that had happened. I mean, who could forgive me? I had caused pain (but still, never killed) and set fire. (Although, I did help mostly all of the villagers out, seeing that I was usually the first ones in the villages.) I enjoyed pain, though it was so hard to watch at times.

But did it take my mind off Alice? Her name hurt even in my mind. No, I still only thought about her. If she felt the same way about me before, than she certainly wouldn't now. No, not after everything that has happened. I wouldn't allow it. I wouldn't want her to get hurt.

Too much had happened in three years.

I would hallucinate at times, and my mind would run wild. Sometimes it would be back at the tea party, others it would be about friends. But mostly, it was about Alice. I could see her beautiful smile in my mind and her beautiful voice. The way her golden curls seemed to be perfect waves around her face. The way her dress would wrap around her sleek body.

No, get your head out of the clouds Tarrant! Get ahold of your self! Now is not the time to be day dreaming!

I walked silently next to the Red Queen, whose carriage was pulled by red clad horses. They would talk amongst themselves, talk about anything and everything.

"Tarrant? What seems to be troubling you? You don't usually get this fidgety before a talk. We are only talking today!" Iracebeth said, well, shouted. I smiled my gap-toothed smile. "Oh, nothing my queen! I don't mean to be twitchy, it's just who I am!" I said with my voice with the lisp. Huh, hadn't heard that one in a while.

"Oh my dear hatter! I must ask you, and you must not go back on your answer." The Queen said again, but in a lower tone. Once again, I had to ask, "And what's your question my lady?" "Are you to fight, or are you to kill in our battle?" she said in a normal conversational voice. She acted like she was talking about anything but someones death!

I was taken aback. I stood there for a moment, having one of the soldier in back of me walk into me, and I skipped back into order by the Queens side. "Well." I squeaked, my voice tight with unease and no judgement. "Can I think about that? I mean, why rush it now? I mean, we still have plenty of time! It's not like I have to decide this second right?" "Well, no. I guess not. But Tarrant, you must tell me before our next battle. You know I hate guessing." The Red Queen said in impatience. I sighed in relief.

XxX

Well, after playing in some leaves (Which I hadn't done in awhile) and tripped over a few roots and twigs(which I seemed to be doing alot of lately) we had found our meeting place. We were in a haven of trees. (Unfortunately un-talking ones) It was a spacious amount of land, (about thirty acres) with, on the left, a flowing river. Well, is there really a left side of a circle? Hmmm....

Any who, it was about 10,000 yards to the other side of the haven, from there it stretched on for miles of green trees. Green trees that eventually reached to the White Queen.

"Where are the others?! Where is the White Queen?!" Some of the men started shout, sounding odd beneath the red armour. "She'd be coming! Just wait!" Iracebeth yelled. I was getting used to her yells, so it didn't bother me as much. I think I was getting deaf in my left ear.

"There!" someone shouted, pointing to the north. We all stared at the disturbance to the north. A dog came running from the woods. "Bayard! My old friend! Hows life treating you?" I said, but the dog just growled. Oh, yeah. Forgot. On the Bloody Queens side. Well, I wasn't an enemy, but, well, kind of, but, well, hmmm....... I wasn't bad..... Was I?

Right then, the sound of mens shouting came from the opposite ends of the plain. The guards and soldiers grasped their weapons tighter. I heard some of them curse under their breath.

But truly, as they came out, their army wasn't that big at all. It was only about half the number of the soldiers we brought with us. Maybe they held some of their soldiers back too.

Lines of soldiers, red and white, lined the outer barriers of the haven. It was set almost like a chess game. They held their Queens in safe keeping, having rows of soldiers ahead of them, guarding them. I heard the roar of the Bandersnatch. The Bandersnatch? No one was able to tame it after........ she left. How is it even possible that it is even here? Unless...... No! Tarrant! We've been through this before! She's not back!

Bayard slipped slowly into the first row, along with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. The little men had not changed a bit. I smiled at the thought.

The rows parted on both sides, letting both queens into the center. But along with the Red Queen, she brought me to the center. And with the White, Stayne.

"Hello Stayne. Why, how is your arm?" I asked in a polite tone, getting a sneer from the now white suited Knave, and a roar from the owner less Bandersnatch. I knew it was riderless because atop it was a hallucination. A wild, beautiful hallucination. Alice looked better than my last few in the forest, with her silver armour and the vorpal sword clutched tight in her right hand. I guess it was the whole being-next-to-my-former-queen-and-now-on-her-sisters-side stress. Yes, that's it! But she did look gorgeous. That I couldn't deny. She was staring at me with a shocked and pained face.

"Well sister! Finally getting out of your moping I see. Finally. I mean seriously Mirana! What were you so messed up about any who?" My Queen asked, frittering her hand in a careless way.

"You know very well why I was in that state Iracebeth. He's is, after all, standing next to you." The White Queen stated, her voice shaky. Me? What did I have to do with it? "Why sister, what on earth do you mean?" The Red Queen replied in a toying tone. "YOU KNOW EXACTALLY WHAT I MEAN, IRACEBETH! After all, you were the one to take him away! To change him! To make him-" she was yelling at her. No, I could'nt allow that, even if she still was my other queen.

"Don't you DARE speak to my Queen like that! You have no right, nor the facts to do so!" I screamed, getting a smile from the Red Queen, and a shocked stare from the white. "So to get YOUR facts straight, I was the one to go to her. I was the one to break Knave and her free! It was on a total account of mine! Me, not her! So to blame anyone, blame me! Not her." "Oh Tarrant!" Mirana cried, tears were now flowing down her face, turning into Stayne. She cried on is shoulder. "What had I done wrong?!"

"Well, if you don't mind, I would rather settle the date of our next battle than to watch you cry all day. I did enough of that when you were a baby." the Red Queen said, annoyance clear in her voice. "So, are we to change this date? What, three months? Do you think that will be enough time, sister, for your army to ready itself?"

"Three months" Mirana said, having her face staring only at me. I was staring at my hallucination.

"Three months." Iracebeth said, and nodded her head. The army started to retreat, but I just stood where I was. "I will meet you back at the castle my Queen." I said, kissing the back of her hand. She blushed, and the carrige swiftly took her away.

I then looked back at the men dressed in white, the queen, and my hallucination. This was going to be a long talk.

* * *

Whoo! that was a long chapter! Sorry it took so long! But can't u wait 4 the next chapter?! Hmmmmm?

what will happen? What will the Hatter do when he finds out that Alice isn't a hallucination?! WHAT WILL EVERYONE DO?! stay tuned and keep reading!

Plz review! I love it when u guys do!

-I LOVE JACK ATLAS


	9. No one left

MAD HATTER

I stared at the ground before looking up. 'You don't have to do this! It would save you a whole lot of trouble!' the voice in my head told me, but I just wanted to see something.

"Mirana! So good to see you up and about! What have you been up to lately?" I asked, hoping that she didn't think of me as an enemy. "How dare you speak to her? You have no right!" The angry Knave yelled. When ever I saw that man, my blood pressure spiked. I tried to keep a calm head. "Well, if I recall, STAYNE, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Mirana." I said, my voice intentionally ice.

Their army just looked upon me with eyes of anger, hurt, and betrayal. One pair of eyes were crying, while an imaginary pair looked at me in shock.

"Why you vile-" Stayne started, but the White Queen stopped him midsentence. She laid a gentle white hand upon his chest, and he looked down to her. He kissed her delicate palm, and a pang of jelousy coursed through me. I could almost feel my eyes turn red.

He smiled.

I could almost hear his thoughts. 'Come get me Tarrant! You know you want to! And when you do, my army will rip you to shreads.' I felt my fists clenched behind my back. Mirana looked back at me, her eyes sad and tear ridden.

She stepped closer to me, and she stared curiously at my face, as if she were looking for something. The army behind her were tensed and ready to kill me if I moved the slightest bit. "Hello White Queen." I said, feeling odd under her gaze. I stood erect, and she placed her gentle hand on my cheek. I looked to her, not knowing what to do.

She took a step back, and just stared at me. Then she said in a shaky voice, " You are in the body of my hatter, but the man inside is not. He is evil, cruel, and cold." If only she knew how much that hurt.....

"I'm still the same man, Mirana. Just..... different interests." said, and a tear tumbled down her cheek. "Oh, truly?" she said in a voice that told me she didn't believe a word I was saying. "Than, tell me Tarrant. Do you still laugh?" "Sometimes." I said truthfully. "Do you still drink tea?" I hadn't really drank tea since Alice left. "No." "Do you fudderwacken?" I hadn't been that joyous since Alice defeated the Jabberwocky. "No." "Do you hat anylonger?" I stood there frozen. No, I hadden't. A hatter who didn't hat is no longer a hatter. I didn't reply.

"Well?" she said, her voice hoping. "No."

The army gasped, and blew into eruption. He doesn't what now?'s and He can't be telling the truth's filled the air. Mirana, too, was taken aback.

She caught herself, and went on.

"So you do not laugh, or drink tea, or fudderwacken, or hat? That sounds like the opposite of my hatter. Like the man you have become." she said, little poison coming from her tongue. That really hurt. "Please stop...." I muttered, my voice catching in my throat, my heart already in enough pieces. 'See' the voice in my head noted. 'You would have saved yourself so much pain if you just listned to me.' I fell to my knees, and looked down, my top hat fell off and hit the ground. There was a darkness that was trying to take over me, but I was fighting it. No, I was still good, no matter what they said.

"Stop it all of you!" a voice rang out, a beautiful voice at that. My imagination again....

I heard the slight sound of armour clanking, and a person running through grass. "Lady Alice, don't go near him!" Stayne called, and made a move to come forward. Did he just say Alice? That's when I noticed the bottom of a blue dress. My eyes opened wide, not beliving what was infront of me. "Hatter?" the angel voice said, and a pair of delicate hands touched my cheeks.

I started to breathe heavily. This couldn't be, right? This was a hallucination.

But it wasn't.

"Hatter!" she exclaimed, and my head shot up to be face to face with her. I was staring into such beautiful blue eyes. Everytime she came to Wonderland, she got even more beautiful. No longer cute, but beautiful. I felt my eyes melt into green, no longer blue.

"A-A-Alice?" I stuttered, not believing what was infront of me. She smiled, showing me her perfect white teeth. "I-i-i-i-Is it truly, really you?" I murmered. She looked at me behind conserned eyes. "Why of course it's me, who else would it me?" she said, her head tilting to the right.

"Me imagination. I have to say Alice, since you left, I swear I have gone even madder." I whispered, being filled with joy that she didn't think of me as the enemy.

She stood me up, and embraced me while I stod there, dumbfounded. I was going to go hysteric if this was a dream.....

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Stayne yelled, and I suddenly didn't feel Alices warm and comforting grasp around me. "Let me go Knave!" she yelled as he pulled her away. I was not going to let that happen.......

"Let go of she you bloody stinkn weezle of a blimey-" I said, my voice turning dark and oddly Scottish. I couldn't help it, I grabbed at her arm. I didn't want to hurt poor Alice, so I let her go, but not without noticing something first.

I stared at it, it was gleaming in the sunlight. The tiny band wrapped around the finger tha I had cursed never to see a thing upon time and time again. But there it was, constricting around Alices finger. I stared at it in horror. No it couldn't be......

"Oh, so you didn't know?" I heard the happy Knave call, and I broke my gastly gaze from her hand, which she now hid behind her back. She looked at me in alarm. I looked at him, and he laughed. My heart dropped.

"Oh, so lady Alice, would you care to tell our old fried Tarrant, or shall I?!" Stayne said, his grin getting wider. I felt my heart tearing at itself. No.....please. "Well, since your Alice woun't tell you, I will!" Stayne said, throwing the words at me like knives. Mirana looked away from me, but letting him go on. "You see, while your little Alice was strolling in the above land, she found a little friend..." he started, I was backing into the forest. "And while she was there, they grew a relationship...." "Please, stop it Stayne! Can't you see your hurting him?!" Alice screatched. He glared at her. "So then, do you wish to tell him what you've been doing while he was wallowing away down here, missing you?" he said, his voice like ice. "And where that relationship, became love. And that love soon became......" he said, knowing that the next word was going to kill me.

"Marriage." he said, his voice cold with revenge and pure evilness.

Even though I knew it was coming, the words just killed me. My worst fear had come true. Alice was married. Most likely with children. My heart stopped, and I leaned against a tree for support. I fell to my knees. There was nothing more in life to live for. My Alice was taken. I was in love with a married woman.

My breath became so heavy an derranged, that I could barely stop myself. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see or hear anymore.

"HATTER!" Alice yelled.

'Come with me.' a voice said, and I just obeyed. 'Come along with me, Tarrant. For when your with me, you will never be in pain.' It was the darkness trying to swallow me whole again, and this time, I let it.

Where had my muchness gone?

The black veil wrapped around me, and I did what t told me to do. To just sit back and watch as it would get some of my revenge now, and most of it later. I didn't want revenge, but it told me I did.

My pants for air became laughter. An evil laughter at that. "Hatter!" I heard Alice yell, and 'my' laughter stopped. 'My' eyes shot open, the red in them I could feel, the anger which seemed to have been built up over the years Alice was gone coming at me all at once. "Hatter?!" I spat out, my voice filled with my dark tone. "There is no hatter here! Mirana said it herself! There is only the man that once was a hatter."

"What on earth are you talking about, Tarrant?! You're still our hatter!" Mally said, but 'I' didn't listen.

"HA! You act as if I'm a friend. The hatter you once knew was killed as soon as those words came out of that bloody mans mouth!" I yelled, pointing at the wide eyed Stayne. "And anyways, who cares?! Not like you fought for him anyways. Not like you stayed there while I was in pain anyways. Not like you care the smallest bit once you stopped coming. Yeah, "I was worried, I was this, I was that!" rubbish!"

_Stop it! _I yelled at the deamon inside of me. _I'm not nearly finished, Tarrant! _It said, and went on.

"Oh, how I was a fool. Fighting for good, what a joke! What do you get out of friendship and love? Heartbreak, betrayal, and pain, that's what!" I yelled, my accent becoming more and more thick. "You can't think that, Hatter, I know you too well! You can't get me to believe that you think that's really true!" Alices voice rang out.

_I don't Alice!_

_QUIET!_

"Oh really. Dearest Alice, out of all of these people, I would have thought that you would have believed these words. You caused most of them! To think, of the years I loved you, just waiting for you like a sad little lost puppy! Look where it's got me." I said, clenching my teeth. _STOP IT!_

I could slightly get ahold of myself again, though he still controlled most of me. "To think that I love you! To think of all the times I cried over you, you just go off and leave me here, rotting away while you enjoy life! I was a fool then, and that man will never return!"

He grabbed my hat, and clenched it in his right fist. He threw it across the meadow, where it landed at Alices feet. "Hatter, please!" she begged, tears in her eyes. Only for a few moments did I regain myself. "Alice! Alice please don't cry!" I yelled, my eyes turning green for a short few seconds. "Alice, I-" I tried to say, but he took over me again. _FOOL! _He yelled, and finished my sentence in the way it shouldn't have.

"Will never forgive you. You killed the Mad Hatter. Here only lies the man who once was. The man who is now is a different Tarrant. Not a friend, but an enemy!" he shouted, having the army gasp. "NO!" Alice, Mally, and McTwisp all shouted at once. I did also.

This only meant one thing now.

"An enemy?!" Mirana yelled, not believing her ears. I heard the sob in her voice as she said, "That means, no one can speak to you. Absolutally no kindness. You are no longer who I protect, but the person my people must slay. You are no longer my friend, but my enemy." she said, tears running down her face again. Even Alice looked at me, shame in her eyes.

That's when I just let everything drop. Alice thought of me as the enemy. Now nothing mattered. _Do what ever you wish._

_Gladly._

"See now, Mally! You won't protect me. You don't care if I'm in pain. Any of you!" I said, laughter in my voice even though I couldn't be lower. "So I must bid you all good day!" I said, slipping into the forest, knowing I had no friends left in the world.

No one.

_I must depart, but I will be back Tarrant._

Once he left my body, I fell to the ground. I couldn't help it. I had lost my friends. My heart was in shreads, and were fed to the Jabberwocky.

I had lost everything.

Then I heard the advance of someone in the woods.

* * *

OH! poor Tarrant! Poor everyone!

Please check in to see if I updated, and plz review!

-ILJA


	10. Down with the White Queen

ALICE

'NO!' I thought as I ran from the white army. "ALICE! Get back here!" I heard Stayne call, but made no advance.

I ran into the thick patch of woods in which the Hatter had disappeared into. My dress caught on bushes, and my face was scraped from branches.

"Hatter! Hatter!" I kept calling, but getting no response. Under the canopy of trees, it seemed like night. "Hatter, I know you're out there! Don't play tricks with me!" 'He won't respond.' the voice in my head told me. Great, now I was hearing voices. 'AND WHY is THAT?!' I shot back and kept calling his name. 'Because, foolish girl' the voice said, sounding like Abselom 'He thinks of himself no longer as the Mad Hatter, but as an evil Tarrant.'

'Well I don't think he is! He's still the same hatter somewhere deep inside, and I'm going to get him back!' I thought angrily.

XxXxX

"Tarrant?!" I tried, still getting no response. 'See.' I said indignantly. 'He's not replying to-' But then I heard a depressing, "What do you want?"

I twirled around, looking for where the voice was coming from. I saw him no where.

"Hatter, if you would just listen to-" I started, and got abruptly cut off by and angry, Scottish voice. "THERE IS NO HATTER HERE! If you're looking for that man, you're too late. He's gone, and never coming back." "There is never a never in Wonderland Tarrant. You know much better than I." I shot back, getting a _hmph_ in reply. "Oh really, Alice, now both you and I know that's a joke. This is all just a big joke. You don't care, they don't care, nobody cares in this cruel world, so just get used to it." his voice had never been this way to me before. It was as sharp as a knife, but as cold as ice. I was startled.

"There is a hatter here. There is nothing in this world to make me think my hatter isn't somewhere deep inside of you! I know you Tarrant, you're much too..... you to make me think that you're a cruel, evil man. I will keep fighting for him, even if I have to get hurt in the process" I said, my heart stabbing at itself.

"So you say now. Just you wait, Alice. I'm going to show you the man I have become. A man who has nothing to loose is the most dangerous man on earth, you know." he said, and laughed. There was a hard thud as he hit the ground, coming from the trees and plopping himself not two feet in-front of me. I took a shocked step back at his sudden movement, and was about to bolt out of the forest once I saw his expression.

His eyes were a firey red, his grin of that one from a killer. His legs were spread slightly apart, and his fists were clenched at his side. I gasped at the sight.

"Yes." he said, his grin getting wider "Just what I thought. Scared and ready to run." From there on, I stood my ground. "I'm not going anywhere, Tarrant." I said through clenched teeth. He just laughed, and not a hatter laugh.

But a new Tarrant laugh.

"You can't lie to me, Alice." he said, stalking around me. I just breathed heavily. "I know your scared, but I was too once." he said, getting closer to me. "I was scared every day of my life. Before, I was afraid because my heart broke every time I thought about you. Then I was afraid that you would hate me because I work for the Red Queen. But I used to dread the most about was, yes, you being married Alice. The mere thought of you kissing another man, being in another mans arms, cooing his name would tear me apart." The Scottish accent blurred out of his mouth, and was replaced by Tarrants true voice.

Tears were just rolling down his and my cheeks, his eyes blue and distant. I ran up to him, and wrapped my arms around him. If I said everything would be ok, I would be a dirty lire.

He wrapped his arms around me too, returning the embrace. I felt warm and comforting in the Hatters arms. He was truly the only man I would ever love.

But then I felt his muscles tense, and I was suddenly in a death grip by the neck by the Hatter, all trace of that tender moment gone. I was expecting to be glared at by red eyes, but was horrified when I stared at black ones.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME?!" the voice screamed, not seeming to be from 'Tarrant' or 'Hatter'. He tightened the grip on my neck, and I could barely breathe. "Tarrant......I...............can't.......................breathe." I gasped out, and he just grinned wider. "That's the whole point love." he said, his voice turning in mysterious ways.

"Tarrant......" I said, using up the rest of my oxygen. His eyes flickered back to green, and he dropped me. "ALICE!" he gasped, looking on with horror of what he just did.

Maybe he was truly mad.

"Alice, please, get away from here!" he begged, clutching at his arms. His eyes were battling between green and black. I was horrified as he looked upon me like he was being burned. "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" I yelled, feeling my pulse quicken as I ran and pulled his face into his grasp. His gaze was kept green for a second, and he whispered, "Run."

Then the deathly black painted its self into his eyes, and he grasped me by the wrists. He made me walk into a tree, his face mere inches from mine. He smiled a 'Tarrant' smile.

"I'm only letting you live now love because it's not time too yet. The other reason being that I can't seem to keep control of myself. But I promise you, I will see you in three months." he said, the same voice he had before. The voice he had when he was neither 'Tarrant' or my Hatter. "I don't care Tarrant! I don't care! I still think that the man that you once were is still inside of you somewhere! I will never stop until I get him back!" I yelled, and he let go of my wrists.

I was still trying to get to my normal breathing speed, and trying to recover the lost oxygen, when he laughed. I looked up to him, and his arms were folded around his chest. He sneered, and chorkled a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I gasped, and he muttered, "You. It's just so funny to me because you still think theirs a chance of getting the old hatter back!" he chortled, and I just stared at the man controlling my hatter in anger. Because I knew this was not my Hatter. I could feel him, though. He was still locked away deep within this man, I just didn't know how to get him out.

Tears came to my eyes when I realized that.

I heard the Hatters footsteps come near me, though I didn't see him. "Well...." he said in a toying tone, "How about I make you a deal?" "It matters what the deal is Tarrant." I said his name, still feeling quite odd on my tongue. "Ha, that's my Alice. Always getting to the bottom of things." he said, waited a few seconds, and went on. "If I give you one last glimpse of the Hatter, you must go. Go tell every one the message."

I thought about it for a few moments, and agreed.

He came from behind an enormous oak-looking tree, and stood there. He was a fair distance away from me, and when I saw his green eyes, I ran to him.

I tackled him in a tight embrace, he too hugging back. My tears raced down my face, and I never wanted him to let me go. I wanted it to be like old times. When we could just hug and there would be no evil.

Just us.

"Alice, Alice!" he called, and I took a step away, staring into his beautiful face.

It looked scared and rushed.

"You must listen to me. Ok?" he plead, and I nodded. "Alice, please take care of yourself. You must gather a large army, much larger than what it is now!" he yelled, and I laid my head against his chest. "Our army is far larger than your, I'm afraid, and I must tell you the message quick." he was talking so fast now, I barely caught his words.

"I'm afraid it's not nice at all. Frightening mostly." he said, pulling me away from him, making me look into his dark green eyes.

"These are my last words before........ Down with the white queen, up with the red. Because we won't stop until they're dead." he rhymed, making the message seem less deadly. But I understood.

He pushed me away, and I fell to the ground. I felt some small twigs and thorns puncture my palm.

The dark green eyes morphed back into red, and 'Tarrant' yelled, "Now off with ye you bloody heathen!" He had no trace of my Mad Hatter.

Just the 'new' him.

I ran, leaving the smiling hatter behind. I ran into the woods, and eventually coming upon the clearing again. I gasped, and my legs gave out. I didn't hold back my tears as the tumbled down my face.

I heard at least a couple of dozen call my name, and a few come forward. Mirana got to me first.

Her eyes bore into my crying face, and she looked back at me in alarm. Mally jumped onto my body, and looked into her mouse face.

"My gosh! What happened to you?!" Mally gasped, a dozen staring eyes looked on with deep concern. Through my cries, I delivered the message.

"Down with the white queen. Up with the red. Because we won't stop until she's dead."

* * *

MAD HATTER/TARRANT/DEAMON

_I leave you for one bloody moment, and you try to run back to that stupid girl, ALICE?!_

_Don't speak about Alice that way, I love her._

_She doesn't love you. She's afraid of you._

_BECAUSE YOU made her afraid of me!_

_SILENCE! Don't you DARE speak to me this way Tarrant! I can kill you if I really wanted to!_

He ran us to Crims, where laid behind some barren mountains, was the castle of the Red Queen.

_This will teach you NOT to mess with me, Tarrant!_

_What are you doing?!_

_Just wait._

Guards let 'me' by with no problem, and I ran into the throne hall. The Red Queen was sitting quite comfortingly in the cair, and arose when I came. She let out a hand, and I knelt to one knee and kissed it, getting a blush.

"Where have you been Tarrant? Why, I was getting worried." she said, concern in her voice. I just laughed and then smiled, arising from my stance. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why, I was out promising my allegence to you Queen. I am an enemy now. They fear me. All of them." That odd voice came out, not really mine, and not really my 'new' me voice either. 'I' went on.

"My eyes change for you between red and black. And one more thing my queen!" 'I' said, not knowing what I was going to say next.

"You asked me wether I was to fight or hurt. Well, your majesty, I made my choice!" I said, feeling my eyes turn black, and the red queens grin grew wide.

_NO!_

_Yes tarrant! If you hadn't done that, and let me hold reign, you wouldn't have to do this._

"I wish to kill." I said, my voice black and unmerciful. The Red Queen beamed when she heard the words come out of 'my' mouth.

"Great." she said, that evil glint in her eyes. My heart dropped.

_No. _I gasped, until he took total control.

* * *

OHHH! Poor Tarrant. POOR ALICE!

please check in to see how this story progresses.

Fairfarren all,

-I LOVE JACK ATLAS


	11. 7 men

_**BEWARE! This chapter contains some violence! Fencing (Well, more sword play) are within it. If you do not approve, scroll down until after Tarrants P.o.v.**_

Demon/MAD HATTER/TARRANT (same person(Tarrant and hatter)

I looked into the reflection of the blade, and finally caught sight of my eyes.

_Why are they red when I'm not angry?!_

_Think of it as an improvement._

"Since it's ye first practice, we'll go easy!" one of the red generals boomed, but the demon inside held a fist up, signaling them to stop. The soldiers, young and old, tall to short, were lined up for my mini match with them. I didn't want to. Actually, I would rather do anything than swordplay, but the demon had taken full control. I wasn't able to make any of my own decisions anymore.

Why had I let him take over? Because you weren't thinking straight! You were all caught up in the, "Alice is married, PAIN!" moment. Shut up! It still hurts!

_SHUT IT TARRANT!_

"Don't go easy on me! How am I supposed to know how to fight the real enemy if you go easy on me?" I hated this voice. It wasn't mine coming from my mouth. "But, Tarrant, you need to-" he started again, but 'I' butt in again. "I said don't go easy." He shrugged his shoulders, and walked calmly away. He walked through the rows of the army, picking out the biggest and tallest ones. The man inside me was in fear, while the one outside was smiling. Waiting patiently for the signal.

The general, whose name I recalled as Pete, walked with 7 giant men, most of them at least 7 feet tall. Funny thing, huh? "Over here, Tarrant. heres the fighting area." He pointed to a large arena looking area with dark brown stains on the dirt floor. "What is that?" I asked, and Pete smiled. Only then did_ I _notice he didn't wear the same armour as the others. He wore only the armour, not a helmet. The shielding was much slimmer than to the others.

"Blood from the last rookie who thought he could start out with our hard." he said mischievously. "Good thing I'm not a rookie." I mumbled. "What's that?!" Pete asked, but I just shook my head.

_What do you mean you're not a rookie?! I've never truly sword fought and won a match in all me life! Unless you call that mishap with Stayne a match...._

_QUIET TARRANT! I need to concentrate, or you're the one who's going to get hurt._

I stood face to face with the most evil, vicious looking men with an odd glint in their eyes. "This will be fun!" One of them muttered in a deep tone, and they all chortled in with laughs. "For me." 'I' muttered, and they stopped to stare at me.

"Swords ready?!" Pete asked from a distance away. "Ready!" the seven men said in unison. "Ready." I whispered.

"FIGHT!"

The men came charging at me, and I closed my eyes. Suddenly they shot open, and the sword in my hand started whipping through the air at unmatchable speed. My legs got a sudden jolt, and I was racing toward them.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_

_Trust me Tarrant. I'll fight for you. Just relax._

_I can't relax with those seven giants running straight for me!_

_JUST DO IT!_

When I was but a few paces from the first man, a cry of pure fear coursed through me. The men looking on laughed. Pete called out, "Timothy! Get another coffin ready! I have a feeling the Red Queen won't be happy with us after today!" That's when the demon snapped.

_I'LL SHOW THEM WHO SHOULD BE SHOVED IN THE COFFIN! I'LL GIVE EM' A DARN SHOW!_

_PLEASE! DON'T!_

The sword thrust forward, and straight into the man coming for me. I was odd, the feeling of of stabbing something else.......

I quickly thrust the sword out, and he fell to the ground. I heard him moan, and I stopped to help the hurting man, but 'he' wouldn't let me.

_What are you doing?! I have to help him._

_NO YOUR NOT!_

Then I quickly blacked out.

XxXxX

My eyes opened to the men staring at me with shocked gazes. _W-w- what did you do? _I asked groggily. I felt so light headed, though my blood was pumping fast. He didn't answer. He wasn't there.

We didn't know you could fight like that's! and Please don't hurt me!'s filled the air. I was too afraid to look behind me to see what they were speaking of. Pete looked at me wide eyed, and then smiled. He came over to me laughing, and patted me on the back. "Tarrant me ol' boy!" he said, and I smiled weakly back at him. I felt drained and confused.

"Welcome to me army!" he shouted, and the soldiers burst into cheers. Huh?

I was truly tired. I always felt drained after that bloodthirsty demon left me for awhile. I probably could have collapsed right there, but Pete (Thankfully) saw my sleepiness. "AHH! Get this lad to bed. He'd be tranin' with us tomarrow!" Two soldiers came from the crowd, and started to lead my to my quarries. I looked back at Pete, but wished I hadn't.

There, sprawled against the dirt ground, were the seven men.

* * *

ALICE

_My tarrant. Bad? No. Tarrant couldn't be bad, it's not in his nature. Well, what was posessing him then? Maybe he was TRULY mad. Well, you already knew that Alice._

I lightly caressed my bruise on my neck while pondering. I couldn't understand the fact that Tarrant was evil. He wasn't evil! He's still my Tarrant. No matter what, I'll get him back. I caused this, now I have to make things right again.

_There's my Alice_

_Who's that?_

_Why, you've known me your entire life. I have never left you, and you the same._

_No, you're just the voice that keeps convincing me that I'm going insane._

_Dearest Alice, when are you ever to learn?_

_You sound like Abselom._

_I'm a friend of Abselom._

_Who are you?_

_I go by many names, but mostly friend. I dis not have a true name._

_Oh._

"I'm going mad." I muttered as the white carriage swiftly pulled us away. "And that became such a bad thing when?" McTwisp asked and I replied bluntly as,"When he strangled me." He sank back down into the seat, folding his paws, and looking away.

I looked out the side window, just simply looking. Of course, not really seeing anything. Nothing but black and ruby eyes taking the place of marvelous emrald ones. The terrifying smile taking over a kind one. And a dark Outlandish voice taking over one with a lisp. '_Fairfarren, Alice.' _he said when I had just slain the Jabberwock and planned to return home, and not until now did I understand the trueness of those words. Goodbye, fair well, what ever fair well fairfarren meant, he nor I ever expected it to be a final, friendly goodbye.

Oh Tarrant! How I wish I hadn't left. I had hurt myself, you, and so many others for doing so. Tarrant, if only it could be like it was. There were no worries (other than the Jabberwock, the red Queen, and Stayne and his goons) it was just friendship. Pure friendship. But friendship no longer applied. It was love, Tarrant. I love you and I will never stop loving you!

If only I could show you now...... If only you would listen....... If only.......

"Why had you kept this dastardly thing?! Hadn't it caused enough trouble?!" Mally squealed, and poked at my finger with her tiny sword. "Ow!" I exclaimed, and started to ask myself the same thing. Why had I kept this wretched thing?! All it did was cause pain on my account and on everyone elses.

"STOP!" I exclaimed, having everyone look at me curiously. The driver stopped, and I quickly got out of the carriage. I ripped the ring off my finger, and threw it somewhere into the forest, never to be returned. So many emotions flushed through me, and I just fell to my knees.

"I'm sorry Tarrant!" I sobbed, not controlling myself. My heart was breaking all over again, just as it had when Tarrant had first thrown his hat toward me, to symbolize his betrayal. "I'm sorry! I've lost my muchness now! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I've hurt you! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I cried into the damp earth, not caring anymore of myself.

Only for my friends and Tarrant.

"Alice?" a kind voice said from behind me. "Please. I deserve no comfort! Don't help me dear queen, I dis not deserve it!" I cried, getting firm, harsh hands around my shoulders.

"Get ahold of yourself Alice!" Stayne yelled, and shook me lighter than his grip was tight. "Where had your muchness gone? We need you to be strong, Alice. All of Underland needs you to be strong!" "But I'm not strong! Tarrant was always my rock, always supporting me, and saving me when I needed to be. He's not here now. Stayne, I love him. I will awlays love him, and I lost him today. So don't bloody tell me to be STRONG!" I yelled back, and started to sob.

I heard the murmer of soldiers, and Stayne letting go of his death grip go on my shoulders. They were replaced by gentle ones.

"Come now Alice." she said lightly. She walked me to the carriage. "We won't talk about this now. Come along." she held my shoulders while I blindly got into the carriage. Tears were all I could see, and cries were all I could physically feel. Pain was the only thing that my heart felt.

I cried into Mirana's shoulder the entire ways back. No one, not even Thackery said a word. The white queen just held me while I cried. Crying was the only thing to keep me from going completely mad.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. And sorry 4 all the sadness.

well, g2g. plz review! :)

Fairfarren,

-I LOVE JACK ATLAS


	12. The Oraculum

Two months have past, and many things have changed in terms of the war aspect. Mirana had gathered a larger army, though she wouldn't want to say she was happy about it. The whole thought of war disturbed her. But the Red Queen had also.

The Red Queens army was well over 30,000 while the White Queens army was only at 21,000. The stats didn't look good at all. No indeed.

But what about our friend Tarrant you ask? And Alice too? Why, Tarrant has become an expert swords men, no one could beat him. The towns quake at his name. They are afraid, more than ever, to come into the Mad Hatters trail. Because all the trail leaves behind now is destruction and sorrow.

Why, our dear Alice was still mourning Tarrant. Or, should we say 'her' Tarrant.

Love can be wicked. Or she could be kind. That's the way Love is. Though Alice acted as if nothing was the matter, every one knew she was hurting. But who knew how to fix a broken heart? None of Miranas' potions could cure this. No one knew what to do to aid their hurting Champion.

Tarrant, on the other hand, couldn't mourn. The demon controlling him wouldn't let him. He kept fighting, but could never really regain himself completely.

What will happen to these two and all of Underland? Only the Oraculum knows.

* * *

ABSELOM

Why, this can't be correct. But the Oraculum is never wrong. Hmmmm. This is troubling. She cannot find out. No. We cannot tell Alice.

* * *

MIRANA

"Abselom?" I asked the blue butterfly shaken. If I was seeing what was truly going to happen, than many Wonderlandian lives were going to be altered. "Who is that?" I asked, pointing to the man in the picture. "Tarrant." Abselom replied, and I gasped in shock. "And, w-w-w-w-who's that?" I said again, pointing to another man. "Stayne." was all he replied.

No. This couldn't be! The Oraculum could be wrong, right? Every thing and every one makes mistakes. "Abselom. Could the Oraculum be wrong?" I asked, hoping. He looked up to me from the parchment with a dead expression, and shook his head. My heart flopped.

"The Oraculum has never been wrong before. I would doubt it would start now." he said in a monotone voice. "But, this can't happen! If it does, then who knows how many lives could change. Not to mention Alices'. We need to think about them! I just won't have Stayne come, that's all." I said, my words moving faster and faster. "You cannot change fate Mirana." Abselom said."Destiny will be for filled and the second slaying of the Jabberwock will commence." Huh?

"Uhm.... Abselom. Tarrant is not the Jabberwock. He was our friend." I said. Maybe Abselom was starting to loose his mind. "He is the right hand of your sister, is he not?" he asked, and I thought about it."I think so." I said, still not understanding. "He is her biggest line of defense. We still, no matter how big an enemy, do not wish to fight with him. He uses himself against us. He is the most deadly thing out there now. Have you heard what has happened in Marrenrose? The entire town was destroyed. And who do you think led the troops?" he sounded as if he were angry. With me?

"Abselom, why are you so angry?" I said, and slightly pet his wings. "Because." he stated bluntly,"Their army is still well over ours. They're all so afraid of the Red Queens army that they will surrender immediatly. A person I would have trusted with my life is causing all of this. And to see him in the Oraculum like this....." he trailed off.

"I know. I'm afraid Abselom. I hate the thought of any living creature in harm. And to see him, our once happy Hatter, causing all of this." I shook my head and started to cry. I couldn't bear to look at the picture presenting itself on the parchment.

I fled from the room, leaving the Oraculum and Abselom behind.

* * *

Okay, I have to admit. Abselom and the White Queen are out of character (in my opinion) I'm just not used to portraying them.

Sorry for such a short chapter.

What has the oraculum show? Tune in to my next chapter (Which will be longer) and (maybe) find out!

Fairfarren dear readers,

-I.L.J.A.


	13. The Tweedles are in trouble

BEWARE! I own nothing! Every respect for these characters go to Lewis Caroll and tim Burton! Not my property!

* * *

Tarrant/Demon

"Tarrant!" the Red Queen yelled, and I came running into the throne room. I fell to one knee before her. "Yes my Queen?" 'I' asked, my voice filled with pride. Why?

"Status report." the said sternly. Oh, military stuff. "Our army's above 30,000 my Queen. Marrenrose has been destroyed, and 300 more troops were acquired. Some of the troops are.... uncooperative. What should we do?" My voice was filled with evil lust. This was a blood thirsty demon inside of me, it was. He wanted to kill anyone if he had the chance. He especially liked torture.

The Queen smiled and said,"Oh, it doesn't matter. You could teach them to man up, or it could be off with their heads!" I smiled, and said,"I would like to give them another shot. I think I'll teach 'em to...... man up." I got up from my bowing position, kissed Iracebeths' hand, and walked calmly out of the room.

Once in the hall, I started to laugh. _What's wrong with you? _I asked angrily. I hated the feeling and the look of harming any other creature. I would always have to 'look' away. Which, for me, would be having the demon inside make everything black for me. _I just find it funny that she believes this is the real you! Every one thinks this is the real you! It's just so amusing!_

_How is that amusing?! You're disgracing the last Hightopp name! That is not amusing!_

_Oh, yes it is!_

_NO it isn't! You're hurting innocent people at my expense! My friends! They trusted me!_

_Tarrant, you should be thanking me! Without me, you would probably be moping somewhere in the woods, or at that insane tea party of yours!_

_Hey! I loved those parties! I had some of my happiest times there!_

_Oh, yeah! And how would you enjoy them if you were moping about about your 'precious' Alice?!_

_I don't know, but it would be a thousand times better than just hurting and killing people for no reason!_

_Now both you and I know that's a lie. For you, Tarrant, this is a release from what pain you would be originally be feeling._

_How is that?!_

_I keep your mind off of Alice and so does the training and so does the adrenaline of destruction. Face it Tarrant, you wouldn't survive without me._

_I would rather cause my own pain than have both my pain AND someone else's._

_We are ending this discussion, NOW! I have some people to terrify._

I couldn't protest loud enough to make him stop. No, I was much too weak for that. It wasn't even my life anymore. I was like a lifeless puppet and he was the puppet master pulling the strings.

_**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**_

"Now where are the lucky lads who get to duel the champion?!" I said, busting the the barracks doors. The building was bustling, trying to get into two straight lines in front of me. They stood at attention, holding their arms close to their sides. "They're in the cells sir!" the erupted, and 'I' smiled. "Pete!" I said, holding up a fist, and when in sight of the cells, let go of the clenched hand.

Pete smiled and unlocked the door. There, falling on top of each other, were two familiar faces.

I gasped.

"T-T-Tweedle Dee? Tw-w-w-weedle Dum? Wh-Wha-What are you doing here?" I stuttered.

* * *

MIRANA

Oh no. It's changed. Well, that's a relief. But wait. Oh no!

It's closer?! But, I haven't the time to prepare! Oh, we're not the slightest bit ready!

Wait. The Tweedles! Where are my Tweedles?! They should have been back by now.

Unless...............

Oh no.

* * *

ALICE

The battle is little less than a month away. I know I should be scared. Or terrified. But I wasn't.

I was staring out into Underland, the world divided. I was dreading the places in Crims while I was breathing in cool, Marmorealian air.

Why, after all I did, after all I've done, why was I still depressed?

_Because you know that this is not the real Tarrant. And your right. It isn't._

_Oh, it's you again. Ugh! Do you ever give me a break?_

_Alice, you need me._

_I don't need you. I need Tarrant. I need my Mad Hatter._

_Well, he can't be of any help right now. He is incapable of doing anything._

_What do you-_

I was interrupted by Henry, a guard, bursting through the door, panting for air. "Henry?" I asked in shock, and rushed over to the man. "My dear man, are you okay?!" He held up one finger, signaling me to wait.

After a few more moments, and many deep breaths, he panted these words. "The Tweedles.....(huff)...... were in Marrenrose...... (wheeze)...... when Tarrants army attacked. We don't......(cough)....... know where they are. The Queen thinks they've been taken prisoner." Tarrants name burned me, and I winced. _Alice, it's not about your pain! We have to worry about the Tweedles._

_RIGHT!_

"Well, we've got to go get them!" I exclaimed, and started out the door. If I rode the Bandersnatch in the dead of night, had it take out the guards, I could probably be able to quickly- "It doesn't exactly work that way, Lady Alice." Henry said, catching me by the arm. I looked back and said,"Why not?"

Henry sighed. "The Queen...... doesn't really want you to come....... on this journey." he said, trying to make it as nice as he possibly could.

I, on the other hand, was infuriated.

"What do you mean she doesn't want me to go?! Every one keeps calling me the 'champion' of Underland. Well, let me show you that I really still am!" I said, my words spilling out of my mouth faster and faster. "Any ways, I have to go! They're my friends! I will protect and save my friends, Henry!"

"Mirana said she didn't want you to come because a war was going to break out. The Oraculum....... I've said too much already. Uhhh, good night Lady Alice." he said, frightened, and ran out of the room. "Wait Henry! What did the Oraculum say?!" I shouted, peering my head out the two, enormous white doors. I saw Henrys' shadow round the corner and I humphed.

Why didn't Mirana want me, the 'Champion' of Underland, to go on a journey to get my friends? The Oraculum...... Henry said something about the Oraculum.....

_Don't go Alice. Please._

_I'm sorry. I have to. They're my friends and they would do the same for me._

Either way, I have to get my friends, Oraculum or no Oraculum. I'm going.

* * *

Okay, kinda short-ish. leading up to the good stuff in the next few chapters. Don't mean to make Alice sound self centered. Plz tell me so I can change that. Also, if the story is moving a little fast, plz tell me! Promise (pinkey promise?)

Plz review (Cuz u no I love em)

Fairfarren,

-I.L.J.A.

p.s.

Brain..... going..... dead....... need....... more...... ideas......

Plz...... send..... in...... private...........message!


	14. Letters

RED QUEEN

_And remember, that we are only in this to kill my sister. And now Alice. I still hate you more than day hates night._

_Don't forget the plan,_

_Iracebeth_

"Send this to Marmoreal. And If I find that you've been a snitch and told our secrets, it will be eggs along with pigeon in the morning! Have I gotten myself clear on that you stupid bird?" I said coldly, loving the look on the birds face. He gulped. "Please my Queen! Anything but me family!"

"Well, then I would guess I wouldn't snitch. Or it's off with your head and your families and every one you knows. You got that?" I said, and the black pigeon nodded its head in fear, and stuttered,"Y-y-y-yes my Queen. I promise you. I will not fail you!" "See to it that you don't. Now run along before I get really mean." I said, and pushed the bird off the ledge after I tied the letter to his left leg.

I saw him flutter away into the distace.

'Do not fail me.' I thought as I saw the setting sun. It was going to be dark any second now.

And soon, we will use the little fat boys as bait to make them attack us. Then, well strike them back. Then I will have my rightful place as queen!

* * *

STAYNE

'UGH! It should have been here by now! Where is that blasted bird?' I thought as I roamed through the white halls. The moon was settling in quickly, and its light shone bright.

I heard the slight flapping of wings, which would have been mistaken by wind, and I rushed to my quarters.

The black bird was gasping for breath on the ledge of the window sill, and with its left foot, a letter tied. I rushed over to it.

"Good job Alexander. Your life will be rewarded for you...... for now." I said, and I unraveled the letter. It read;

_STAYNE,_

_We've gotten my little fat boys and I hope you soon take action. Tarrant can hardly wait anylonger and he can only controll the amount of my army for so long. It's amazing about how one girl can change a man so much. HA! Just think! He once wouldn't hurt a fly and now look at him! A full grown killer, a master swords man, and he knows how to strike fear so well, sometimes i'm afraid!_

_Any ways, coat your sword in snake venom and any leathal poison you can get your hands on. Keep coating it until the day of the war. Then, when the fight is in full blast, kill my sister._

_I can't tell Tarrant this. I'm not exactally sure if I can trust him. I mean, he did work for my sister and he loves Alice. Oh, and that's another thing Stayne. If, you know, after you kill my sister, kill Alice._

_And remember, that we are only in this to kill my sister. And now Alice. I still hate you more than day hates night._

_Don't forget the plan,_

_Iracebeth_

_'Perfect' _I thought, and I wrote as quickly as I could for a response.

_I promise to you. i will make it as quick as I possibly can._

_My queen, _

_Ilosovic Stayne_

"Go now. I have to plan." I said, and pushed the bird off the ledge, letting him fly away into the black night.

* * *

OHH! plz review

-I.L.J.A.


	15. NightMare

ALICE

**_The sea of people layed before her. None were of whom she was looking for._**

**_But then she saw him, battling with good. He was trying to get to the treasure, but the knight protected the pureness well._**

**_But the roles soon switched. The knight soon became evil once more, and the terrified attacker was soon the defender. Everything moved slowly, and it made everything come into view. _**

**_He had betrayed them. The pureness. He was trying to kill it, just had it tried to again and again. The evil, which had plagued__ the attacker seemed to fade for a moment._**

**_The now defender fought for his and the lights life, and soon took down the black. _**

**_The light couldn't believe it. But as soon as it left, it came back. The darkness._**

**_The man screamed in agony, but then soon fought against the unseen force. By the looks, he was loosing._**

**_The woman screamed his name, and caught the attention for a second. The eyes looked back, revealing the fight within him._**

**_But, just as the man was distracted, the black knights sword pierced through his..._**

* * *

"NO!" I screamed, tremors of fear coursed through me. The sweat was pouring down my face, and my breath was ragged. It was just a dream. Just a dream.

"What's happening?" I heard voices yell. Mirana was the first through my doors. Her face was in a mask of surprise and terror. Mally, Thackery, and Nivens followed soon behind the queen, all wearing the same mask.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Who's here? Are you okay?" the room was buzzed, wondering what was wrong.

"I-i-i-i'm f-fine. It w-w-w-was j-j-just a dream." I stuttered, and Mally rolled her eyes. "Wasn't a dream Alice. The Night Mare must've met you for a visit." she said, and muttered, "I'm going back to bed."

The Dormouse walked out, along with the other two animals.

I was left alone with Mirana.

"What's wrong Alice, what's troubling you?" she asked, but I didn't answer. The dream played before me again, and it stung my mind to see such a thing.

"What was your dream about, Alice?" she asked, and I shakely replied as, "I can't remember."

I knew she knew that was a lie, but I rolled over in the opposite direction, and acted as if I were going back to sleep. I was too terrified. I couldn't go to sleep.

She walked out of my room, and shut the door.

When she shut it, I started to cry. This wan't like me, but it was so real, so life like. The pure torture on the mans face to the many people around them, fighting, was too real. It was like it had happened before.

* * *

Sorry for taking such a long time, and sorry it's such a short chapter. I haven't had alot of time lately on the computer. I just pulled this pout of my head, but I promise the next chapter will be MUUUUUUCH longer.

Plz review. If u dont like this chapter, i'll understand. I don't really like it either.

Fairfarren,

-I LOVE JACK ATLAS

ps

been a hile since I used my whole name. :)


	16. Masquerade

_'In a world without hope,  
__no one can dare to dream._  
_Though if one can stand and say, "No more"_  
_and hope and believe,_  
_anything will be possible._  
_Though it might be hard, _  
_you must still believe._  
_It is possible._  
_You just have to believe.' _

* * *

MAD HATTER (Thoughts)

When you have nothing in your life to live for, what do you do?

When everything around you is either out to kill you, or something to do with violence, where do you go?

When your life's in pieces and you feel you cannot go another day, yet the voice in your head commands you, who do you listen to?

When your trapped inside of your body with no possible way out, what can you do?

So many thoughts ram into my head, making it hard for me to concentrate on anything. With this demon within me, I cannot make any of my own choices. It's like you're a slave to some unseen force, driving you further into madness.

Some times I think I truly have 'gone around the bend'. But not in the good way.

Like when you face a fork in the road, and everything and everyone tell you to go left, but curiosity gets the best of you. You walk right, though every one screams for you to stop, to turn, and come back to go the other way. You still don't listen, and you get yourself in a horrid situation or worse, killed.

The one moment I'm weak, the one moment I let go, ends up ruining my life.

I don't want to be evil. I'm not evil. I can't stop him, no matter what I do.

I figured, since the first moment he knocked me down, that I had lost my muchness. I didn't know where it was, or where I lost it to. Maybe 'he' took it. We Hightopps have never lost our muchnesses.

It's a horrible thing to loose your muchness. You loose yourself along with it. You become weak, afraid, confused, and helpless.

I just wished that one day, it could be like it used to be. Me having one of my tea parties at the Hare's house, all of us laughing. I missed that. Seeing Mally's face as Chess popped up unexpectedly next to her. HA! I even missed that horrid cat, Chessur.

But most of all, I missed Alice.

Her name struck pure agony through my body. Her face in my mind made me think my heart was going to explode. If only I knew that she would come back, then perhaps I wouldn't have gone with the Red Queen.

No, I still would have gone with the vile woman anyways.

But when Alice left-

It hurt to much to speak about it. It hurt to even THINK about it.

A lone tear tumbled down my cheek.

I knew I was alone. I was trapped.

No one can help me. Well, more or less, no one wants to help me. At least, not who I want to help me.

Any ways, the battle is to happen in less than five days. I have to fight against my friend, now enemies, and fight for my enemies, now friends.

Sometime I wish-

Wait! Someones coming.

* * *

MAD HATTER/DEMON

_OH! Stop your ramblings Tarrant! Amanda has come!_

_Oh, she's just a boat of sunshine._

_Shut up._

Amanda, the head house keeper, waltzed into the room wearing a new black dress. Her black, cold eyes darted straight for me. She smiled.

She held something in a wide, red, heart shaped box in her right hand, while holding a longer, slender black box in her left. I tilted my head in wonder.

_What's that?_

_Well, if you wait, maybe she'll tell us! _

_I was just asking a-_

_Yeah. I don't care._

"Tarrant!" she yelled, though I was a mere two feet away from her. "I've come to give you some things."

_See?_

_Oh, shut up._

_DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO SHUT UP TARRANT! I can kill you this instant. Is that understood?_

_I'd really wish you would._

"Oh, truly?" he asked, and the smile on the young woman's face grew wider.

"Well, I-i-i-it's from the Red Queen. S-s-s-she j-j-just wanted me to give it to you." she said, handing me the boxes.

I layed the red on the floor, and opened the black.

In it, beholded a sword, one beyond any I had ever seen before.

Its shining silver bounced back the light coming from the window. It's red and black handle was molded from some unknown metal. The edges looked as if you could be cut by just looking at them. On the each flat ends of blade, held sharp, large, dagger like fang. It was all too farmiliar.

I gasped.

Even the demon gasped.

"What teeth are these from?" 'I' asked, and she smiled wickedly, her tiny palms turning into fists.

"Why, only the most praised thing before you came along." she said, her voice turning. "Those are the two of the fangs from the Jabberwock." She announced loudly.

"Well, why is she giving this to me?" He asked, no anger. Just plain curiosity.

"Duh, silly." she gigged. "Your our new champion!"

I felt as if I were going to faint.

If I were champion, I'd have to face Alice. And who knows what will happen on the other side of the blade with the demon!

"Tell Iracebeth I'm honored." I said, breathlessly from the demon trying to keep me upright.

I was about to send her out, when she murmered,"What about that one."

I had almost forgotten about the little box on the floor. I placed my new sword on my writing desk, and rushed back to open the last box.

There, laying on cushioned velvet, was a red mask with a black heart incrested on the right cheek. It was made from another unknown material to me.

The mask only covered the right part of my face, cutting off in a slant. It covered part of my forehead, my nose, and my right cheek. The holes for eyes matched my face placement perfectly. It was as if it were made for me.

"Wow." was all I murmered as I looked at my newfounded mask. It was one of the best pieces of art I had honestly seen in quite some time.

She stiffled a cough, and he looked up, annoyed no doubt.

"What?" He questioned sternly.

The woman seemed quite terrified at the sudden loudness in 'my' voice, and shakingly said,"Her Highness wishes for you to have a seperate name from yourown. Y-y-y-you know, in battle?"

"Quite." I said, and turned away from the woman. "Leave me now!" I shouted, and I heard her stiffle a gasp, and I also heard the light pattering of her feet as she scurried away.

_Thank god._

_Why do you hate that woman? _

_First, She's evil like you. And sinister. Second, I think she's in love with me._

_Well, if she does, you should embark with her._

_NO! Have you lost it! I still love Ali-... I still love her. I will never give up. Even if I loose my breath to show it._

_Feisty, aren't we?_

_XXXXXXxxxxXXXXX_

It pained me to even write this letter. None of it was ever true! I hate evil! Why would I fight for it?

Anyways, it was near midnight and every one in the castle were fast asleep. I krept through the hall like a shadow.

I slipped a note under the Bloody Red Queens door. It read:

_IRACEBETH,_

_I must thank you for the gifts. They are quite marvelous._

_You are my true and only queen. I promise to serve you, and I will fight for you until my dying breth._

_Considering the name, I've been giving it alot of thought. I have come up with one that truly fits, and it has a slight tinge of mystery and danger._

_Come to see me at the training fields tomorrow._

_My Queen, good day,_

_-MASQUERADE_

* * *

Well, the battle is to come in about two chapters! so hold on.

I love phantom of the opera, and thats where I got the mask idea from. Like it? don't like it? well, review (please) and tell me how I did on this chapter, kk?

Plz review,

-I.L.J.A.


	17. Only a dream

_**MAD HATTER/DEMON**_

"We shall go fourth today. We are in perfect order, and the favors are on our side." The Red Queen announced, and there was a smile plastered on my face.

"Of course, your majesty." I said, and bowed out.

I walked to the soldiers quarters, and busted down the wooden doors. The men looked frightened, and turned to terrified as they saw me.

"How can it be? How is he back?'s" filled the room. I soon became confused.

_Why are they talking like they know me?_

_Because they do know you._

_Well, I know that, but it looks like they're extra terrified._

_Because they know who you are._

_You're not understanding._

_No, you're not understanding! Idiot!_

_Thanks._

_You mean, you just picked the Masquerade name out of the air?_

_Yep._

_You don't remember the original Masquerade?_

_**

* * *

**_

ALICE

_"Tarrant!" I yelled, and the figure turned. He was placed between two trees, and he smiled, his eyes a glowing green._

_"Alice. I've missed you. You're terribly late you know. Naughty." he said, pointing a single bandaged finger at me. I smiled back._

_"I know. I'm so sorry Tarrant. I never wanted it to be so long." I murmured, and he said in a comforting tone,"Do not fret. Come, walk with me."_

_I ran the short ways to him, and he took my hand. He smiled, his toothy grin wider than I'd ever seen._

_We walked down a gravel path. There were some answers I needed answers for._

_"Tarrant?" I said, and his eyes flickered to my face, the deepest green I ever had seen. "Yes?" he answered back, and then I noticed I was staring at his face._

_"Why are you fighting for evil?" I asked, and he abruptly stopped._

_"What is it?" I asked after he didn't say anything for awhile. His face was turned away, and his hands were clenched._

_"Alice." He said, his brogue slipping from his tongue slightly. "I'm not the same man. There... There are complications I can't say. But believe me, I wish I weren't."_

_I was confused. "What complications?" I asked. He sighed, and shook his head._

_"Tarrant? Tarrant, please look at me. I've been deprived of you for too long." I murmured, and he turned._

_Black eyes stared back at me. I was momentarily caught off guard._

_"I'm dangerous Alice." he sighed, and looked away again. "I don't want to be, but... It's not my fault."_

_"Your not dangerous Hatter." I muttered, and he shook his head again. "You'll see." was all he whispered._

_"Please listen to me." He said, suddenly urgent. He turned to me again, except his eyes were a hazel brown._

_"They're coming. They're all coming. At this moment, the Red Queens army is marching its way to Marmoreal. Were destroying everything in our paths!" he said, his words coming out of his mouth ever faster. "You have to warn them. Alice, i'm not who you think I am anymore."_

_"Wh-wh-what do you mean hatter?" I asked, my eyes fluttering at the sudden mood change._

_"I'm the mas- OH NO!" he stated, and stared off into the distance behind me. I looked behind, but there was nothing there._

_"What's happening Tarrant?" I screamed, and it shook him out of his trance._

_"I love you Alice!" he gasped, and before I was able to respond, he trapped me into a hypnotizing kiss of passion. Something clicked, and I felt my cheeks burn like fire. I wraped my arms around his neck. _

_I was so engrossed that I didn't notice when he stopped. I looked into his eyes, which were now a deep violet._

_"I miss you Alice." he said, untangling me from his grasp. "Please take care. Fairfarren, Alice." _

_After those words escaped from his lips, he ran._

_Then, everything became dark._

* * *

Alice awoke at early dawn, the light just a slit in the sky.

She tied back the stray strands of hair from her face, and held her face in her hands.

She cried.

The Champion of underland was crying.

"Tarrant." she whispered, having another tremor course through her,"Why is it only a dream?"

* * *

Okay. havent figured it out if the next chapter will be the battle, or the one after the next one. Hang in tightly.

Plz review.

Fairfarren all,

-I.L.J.A.


	18. Dreams

**Authors note!**

**Plz enjoy!**

* * *

**DREAMS**

_"Alice!" Tarrant yelled, looking high and low for the young girl._

_"Tarrant!" Alice yelled, looking low and high for the man._

_They had been inside the same forest, though neither knew what it was called. The trees in the distance were black, while the ones upfront were beautiful and green._

_They finally heard the others call, and ran toward the same direction._

_Unfortunately, they collided, hurling them both toward the ground._

_"Woah!" Tarrant said, holding his pounding head. _

_"Guttler scuttish, pilgar lickering..." the young woman started to say, but Tarrant cut her off._

_"Where did you hear such nasty words, Alice?" surprise was evident in Tarrants voice along with humor of her saying such a notion. He thought she didn't know Outlandish!_

_"Well, from you. I picked it up from you when you were in one of your... madness tirades." she said, blood rushing to her cheeks._

_The Hatter smiled, and slunk slowly toward Alice. She smiled wider, and did the same._

_They had taken refuge under a fairly Abovelandish tree, and sat in silence._

_"You know what tomorrow is, don't you?" Tarrant said with a deep, sorrowful sigh, breaking the silence._

_Alice leaned closer to the Hatter, placing her head in the crook of his neck. He had the most plentiful smell of tea, sugar, and some other unknown substance. She closed her eyes._

_"It's our battle, how could I forget?" she asked, but Tarrant just shook his head._

_"No, dearest Alice. It's the fourth year anniversary of Frabjous day!" he said, not much emotion filling his voice like it used to._

_"Oh..." Alice said, trailing off. It had been an emotional day for both of them. She had just killed the Jabberwocky, and had torn Tarrants heart in two all in the same day. She was just a little killer._

_"When I look back upon that day, I think of it as revenge. But revenge had been bitter sweet." he murmured, burying his face into her soft curls._

_"Why is that?" Alice muttered, though she felt as though she knew the answer._

_"The Jabberwock had stolen my family. Their lives, anyways. Then you went along and stole my heart." he said, his face filled with sorrow. The Hatter didn't deserve sorrow, or any of the other pains he had been delt with through out his life. It just wasn't... right._

_"You killed the Jabberwock, and when you left..." he let the sentence hang. His eyes had turned deep blue, and tears were welding up in them. Alice's heart lurched, and she wanted to aid the Hatter, to fix his broken heart. But she knew that, at the moment, here in this place, it was impossible._

_She knew that he wasn't to finish his sentence, so she tried to move to a lighter subject._

_"I'm never going to leave again. That should leave some good news!" she said, but Tarrants breath caught. His tortured expression was killing the poor girl._

_"No...Alice...You have to return. You'll miss your..." he let that sentence hang also. Alice shook her head._

_"No, I won't. Why would I have to return?" she said, suddenly curious._

_"Because..." he said, no sorrow in his voice. Fear had taken its place. "When you step onto the battle field for the second time, there will only be one victor. That will be you. But you have to...Or else, if someone else does, then we're in deep trouble. You have to kill me on that battle field. Only you. Then, once your done, you can... leave... again." The pain had crept back into his voice, and kept growing in the girls heart._

_"I will not, and cannot kill you. I will never leave Underland ever again! This is my home. This is where I found love, friendships, and my muchness! I love you Tarrant, and I will never leave you again." she said, hostility in her voice. It was also mixed with pain._

_"Why would I be the only one who..." she said, and neither of the two talked for some time._

_"I'll miss you when I wake up." Alice said, and he sighed once more. "You still think Wonderland is just a dream, do you?" he said, slight amusement in his voice._

_"No. I know Wonderland is real. It's just in this place. It's a dream." she said hazily. She closed her eyes once more, and said,"I never want to wake. If I were with you, trapped here, I would be fine."_

_"This is probably going to be one of our last times together. Let's make it worth while." he murmured, and stood. Alice looked up to him, smiled, and took his outstretched hand to lift her up._

_The Mad Hatter looked into her eyes with deep emotion, some deep meaning rising to the top._

_"Alice, remember this. No matter how much I might seem and say otherwise, I will never, ever hurt you. That's a promise." he said, anger and sadness changing the colors in his eyes. His jaw was tight and clenched._

_"I know Tarrant." she murmured, laying her head on his chest, hearing the rythmic sound of his heart beat._

_XoXoX_

_The two walked alongside each other in silence. Both were just enjoying the others company. Alice clung to the Hatters arm, laying her head on his shoulder. Tarrant, on the other hand, was scouting, some unseen force trying to break into their haven._

_"Did you hear that?" he asked, his head whipped around behind them._

_"No." she sighed, though curious of what Tarrant had heard._

_"It sounds like..." he said, and his eyes became wide. His breath caught, and he held Alice strongly against his chest. She could hear the erratic sound of his heart beating._

_"Tarrant, what's wr-" she tried to say, but he cut her off._

_"Alice, please listen. When we step onto the battle field today, it's not me." he said, seeing the dark shadow advancing in the woods._

_"What do you mean?" she cried, also seeing the approaching danger._

_"If I am able, I'll tell you. But for now, you have to run!" he said, and Alice caught him in one last embrace. The couple hugged for several seconds, and Tarrant was the first to let go._

_"Run!" he said, but she replied as,"What is it?"_

_"It's a who." he murmured._

_"Run!" he said, though she stayed hesitant. "I'm not leaving without you." she said, the fear of what was coming pour through her._

_"Please, Alice, run." he said, his eyes turning orange._

_The young woman did as she was told, and left the Hatter in the clearing, hesitating amongst the trees and about to turn back. Just then, the skies became dark. The clouds were staring to circle._

_"It's you!" she heard Tarrant gasp, and the voice laughed. She thought she knew who's it was._

_"Hello Tarrant. It's time." the deep voice boomed, and Alice gasped. She knew that voice all to well._

OHH! who is it? how will this turn out?

Da battle is next chapter! Its gonna be sooper-oober long. the next one(after the next one) will probably be just as long.

As you guys should know, the battle is split into two chapters.

i just had to write this one cuz it was running through my head.

be prepaired for blood, violence (its a battle, duh!) sadness, evil, good, love, torture, etc.

Fairfarren all.

-I.L.J.A.


	19. Battle Part 1

**Authors note!**

**Plz enjoy! this is part one of the battle. PART 1!**

**LONG CHAPTER ALERT! Sorry if its too long. i guess your gonna have to live with it.**

**Contains violence!**

* * *

The Red Queens army marched from Salazen Grum.

The White Queens army marched from Marmoreal.

Both of the champions held swords of amazing strength.

Each rode atop of fierce creatures.

The White Queens champion rode atop of the Bandersnatch.

Neither side knows exactly what was to happen. The Oraculum had changed so much, it seemed like it was telling a new path every hour.

How was this battle to play out?

Come along with me, my dear friends, and lets see how this will unfold.

* * *

MAD HATTER/DEMON

_Tic tock_

_Tock tic_

Time never seems to like me. It seems like he hurries to just to cause me pain. No, Time and I had never gotten along. It might be the reason being I keep killing the poor man.

* * *

ALICE

As I clutched at the Vorpal sword, which felt like a ton of bricks in my hands, I looked at my reflection. Of course I saw my face. But why was I expecting anothers?

Why did I feel as though a mad man in a huge top hat should be right next to me? Encouraging me?

Why should I feel as though two little man should be bickering?

Why did I feel so frightened?

_Because your 'rock' to lean on isn't here._

_You know, I really don't need a lecture from you right now._

_Right now? There might not be a later, Alice._

_Please, I don't need to be hearing this right now. I have enough on my mind._

_Enough on your mind? Alice! Where's the Champion of Underland? We sure need her right about now!_

_I am here! I am the Champion of Underland! _

_Well, then. If you would, I would like to know where her muchness is._

_Don't talk to me about muchness! I have plenty!_

_Of course._

_Shouldn't it be human nature to be frightened? I mean, the Tweedles are with the Red Queen, kept as prisoners. The man I fell in love with is fighting on her side, and I don't know what to do!_

_Alice... I understand. I-_

_No! You don't understand! You're just a figment of my imagination._

_I am not a figment! I was a true and live person once!_

_Yeah. And who was that?_

_Masquerade._

_What?_

"Alice, dear?" I heard a light, airy voice call, and I was brought back to the present. I was upon the Bandersnatch, on the left side of the White Queen. Henry was on my left.

"Yes? My Queen?" I stuttered, blocking out the voice.

"My dear, what's wrong?" she asked, seeing the worry on my face.

"I'm not sure I can do this." I muttered, glancing away from her worried face. I looked out at the chess board battle field. I could feel the mist coming from the Crimson Sea. Everything was so real. So, alive! But, some how, some where, I felt the cloud of death rolling near us.

"You can do this." she reassured, and I looked back to her face. I could see it plain and simple in her eyes.

She was afraid.

She went on to say,"Underland needs you to help me protect itself from my sister. I'm sure she wouldn't have any pity left in her body." she said, still some hope in her frail voice.

"But we're out numbered." I said shaken.

"Anything is possible if you believe it is." she said, smiling at me. Inside, my heart lurched. Out side, I smiled back.

"That's true." I said, as the Bandersnatch roared. It whipped it's mighty head, and stomped both paws.

Every one looked around, and in the far distance, we saw a sea of Red. There were so many gasps behind me, along with mine. They seemed to cover the land. Row by row they marched, knocking down charred trees and anything that stood in their paths.

That's when I removed all doubt.

If I was to die today, I would do it with pleasure. I would die for Underlands freedom. And I think that's what is to happen. I almost knew that we weren't going to win, but at least we gave one last fight together. The Resistance against the Bloody Big Head. My eyes narrowed as they started to come near.

More than 3/4th's of Underland must have been on the other side. My heart pounded furiously against my chest. This was it.

* * *

One lone man rode ahead. His changed red hair layeda bit beyond his shoulders. His dark cold eyes scanned the battle field with lust and anger.

He looked at his black gloved hand, holding the glimmering sword. A dark laugh escaped the mans lips.

But one man stuck out, his black hair lay amongst the sea of white. His anger spiked, and he wanted to kill him right then, but he held himself back, waiting til the right time.

The two 'fat boys' layedat his feet, whispering to each other. "Shut up." he said angrily, and the two boys looked up, frightened. Only little men. They didn't deserve this. They were innocent, just caught at the wrong time. Just like over half of the army.

The man lay in hiding, blending in with the dark scenery around the Crimson Sea. Another chortle escaped his lips. The White river was no match for the Red Ocean flowing towards them. His heart lurched and filled with joy at the same time.

The White Queens army would soon be defeated.

* * *

The Red Queen sat in her carriage pulled by one black and one red horse.

The White Queen sat patiently and quietly as her sister arrived.

Alice sat upon the Bandersnatch, looking for the only man that could hold her heart. She became confused when she didn't see him near the Queen. He would have been there or near the front, wouldn't he?

"Hello sister!" Iracebeth shouted as a general helped her down from her throne.

"Iracebeth." Mirana said calmly, gently.

Bloody Big Head looked over our army, and scoffed. "Truly, sister," she said, erupting into fits of laughter. "Still pacifistic I see. Come on now Mirana, why are you doing this to yourself? I gave you three months. I thought you'd at least give us a challenge." she said with carelessness.

Still, Mirana only said in a gentle voice,"Please, Iracebeth, we don't have to do this. Can't you see? You'r ripping Wonderland in two!" Alice picked up on 'Wonderland'. Once again, her dark sister chuckled.

"Ah, Mirana. So naive. Still calling this place Wonderland. I thought you stopped your childish ramblings long ago. If mommy and daddy could've just given the crown to me, none of this would have never happened. But no! You had to take everything from me like you always did! My toys! My friends! My parents love! But not any more!" she screamed evily, having the army behind her (Which was almost five miles wide and three miles thick) grasp their swords.

"Please, Iracebeth! Just give us our friends, Tweedle Dee and Dum!" she cried, and I had never seen her that broken before. I don't think any one has. She had always been so...I don't know. Strong. I think it's because she knows we're not going to back down and we're all going to die or be taken prisoner. Also, I think that last comment hurt her bad.

"You disgust me Mirana. This is why I should rule Underland. You're not strong enough." Iracebeth said, while the White held back tears.

"Well at least I don't kill innocent creatures for my own gain!" she whispered hoarsely.

"No. You do nothing for your own gain. Only for 'Underlands'! Those days are over! Time for me to reign again!"The Red Queen shouted, her face getting red.

"Alice." Mirana whispered in an airy voice.

"Y-Yes?" Alice stuttered, trying to remain calm.

"You don't have to do this. The choice must be yours." she said, her dark eyes boring into my face.

"I will do this." Alice said with determination, yet a tinge of fear still layed in her voice.

She held the Vorpal Sword, and Henry helped her off the Bandersnatch, which licked her furiously as she walked by. "It's okay." She murmured to the beast, petting it lightly on the nose, and walking to the middleof the battle field. The stones layeduneven and some destroyed from the last battle. I tried to put that memory behind me.

Calm yourself Alice. He's not here yet.

"Alice." she said, filled with hate.

"Bloody Big head." She sneered, and her eyes closed to slits.

* * *

ALICE

The army behind her seemed to stiffen. If possible!

"So, where is... he." I said, my voice cracking and unable to say his name.

I heard the army and Queen chuckle at my uneasiness.

"Why, if you're looking for the Hatter, he's not here. He's... gone." she smirked. My face went pale again. So she did... Do him in.

I was suddenly filled with rage. He died and I never got to say good bye!

"Well, your 'Royal Majesty!' Who will be your champion? You? I accept! Oh, wait, you don't have a sword! I guess that's the lucky one on my part!" I screamed, growing closer to her. The Red army started to for a barricade, but I didn't care, I was blinded by rage and hurt. I never got to say good bye! "I want the Tweedles and your head!" I screamed.

"Alice, Alice, Alice." she shook her head, and shooed away the guards. Not a smooth move. " You never asked please! When will you ever learn?" she asked, and I was about to strike as she put up one finger.

She turned, faced a large, dark, fog covered hill, and screamed,"Oh, Masquerade! There's some people here to see you! Oh, and bring your friends!"

A dark shadow loomed in the darkness that I didn't know before. I wondered how long he'd been there, watching. He had two medium sized, round objects standing next to him, and Mally squealed,"Tweedles!"

But, no. He was either the tallest man alive in Wonderland, or he was on an extremely large horse.

"Aww. Come now, Masquerade. No need to be shy. Come, bring your friends!" Iracebeth said, and the shadow moved quickly, and was soon out of sight again. It moved so fast, it was as quick as light!

All I heard was heavy hoof beats against stone ground. My heart thumped loudly in my chest. the hoof beats suddenly stopped.

_Tarrant, I wish you were here. _I thought, a tear escaping my eye,and there was suddenly gasps from behind me. The Bandersnatch roared, and I looked behind me.

I froze where I was. I was suddenly face to face with the most devily looking horse. Its glowing violet eyes burned me. I gasped, and turned away. I jumped at the mans sudden closeness. I couldn't see his face, for he was far above me, and covered partialy with a mask.

But I was relieved when I felt two little mens arms wrap around my torso. I looked down, and weakly smiled. My heart still stung from the information about Tarrant.

"Tweedles!" I exclaimed, hugging the little men. But I noticed something, and I turned again. I was astonished to find that the man, nor his horse, was behind me anymore. How strange...

"Alice!" Dum exclaimed. "We're safe again!" Dee ended.

"Do you mind if we can hurry this along?" Iracebeth asked, and I turned once more to find the man with his horse, sitting quietly next to the bloody Queen. How did he...?

"Well, where's your champion, Iracebeth. Since you did away... with..." I trailed off, hating being so emotional infront of the enemy.

"Oh, I didn't do away with him." she stated bluntly, and the White soldiers behind me looked at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked, stunned. I was sure that she killed him... Didn't she?

"Oh, Alice! You're breaking my heart!" the man stated bluntly, a smile crossed his lips. Only then did I really notice him.

His slightly wavy red hair went past his shoulders. His black armour glimmered in the high setting sun, along with his pennant, which held a single red rose. His sword rested on his left hip. His red mask kept part of his beautiful face concealed. The visible face was normal colored. Not dramatically white or any other array of colors themselves. His cheek bones were high. His blood red lips kept tight, slightly grinning. His black eyes were trying to kill me. I had to look away.

I ignored the mans comment, and went back to Iracebeth.

"What do you mean you didn't do away with him? Well, why isn't he here than?" I demanded, and the Red Queen rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I did away with him." The man pointed to his heart, his voice so farmiliar. My heart lurched. But the only thing that came out of my mouth was a soft,"Why?"

"Why?" the man was becoming furious. "You, Alice Kingsley, have the nerve to ask why? I'll tell you why. Because he asked me to. Because of you! You did this to 'em bonny lass! Savvy?" he shouted, a heavy accent slurring his speech.

"That's no excuse! You killed the only thing that layed dear to my heart other than my friends! Then YOU have the nerve to blame me! I will get you for this. I will kill you for this!" I shreiked, having my hands held back by the Tweedles. "Let me go!" I shouted.

I had never wanted to kill anything as much as I did right now. He killed Tarrant, and now he wanted to kill my friends. NO!

"You won't fight me." he said, his voice filled with agression.

My body filled with fire. "Yes I will! And I'll have a great pleasure in taking off your head!" I screeched.

"Alice!" the White Queen said behind me. "Violence is not the answer!"

I could hardly hear her over the voice in my head, screaming at me.

_NO! God, please, no! Not again! Not another lad!_

_Can you shut up!_

_Please, PLEASE don't be him!_

_Be who?_

"I'm becoming quite bored. " Iracebeth said with annoyance, and a nod came from the killer. If my eyes could change, they'd be amber.

I broke free of the little men, and charged at the man mounted on his horse. The Vorpal sword was stretched out, ready.

But then, as suddenly as I was on my feet, I was knocked to the ground by a force hitting against my chest, and making me falling on my back. My head hit the ground with a loud _thud_.

The army behind me gasped, but the one infront of my laughed. The man, how ever, looked displeased.

"I said, you won't fight me." he said, slightly pleading, making the army quickly quiet. I hardly noticed.

"Oh, really, and who's going to stop me? I'm going to fight for Underland till my last breath!" said, scowling.

"So, I guess i'm going to have to show you." he said, dismounting from his horse with a back flip off of the saddle. The men behind him laughed. Some cheered.

"You don't look impressed." he noted, crossing his arms, making his way to me soundlessly. I said nothing.

"You know, you can always call a truce and give us Underland." he said, and I sneered.

"I will never! I will keep figting for Underland till my dying breath. I've faced worse than you!" I growled, getting a sad look from him.

"You know, Alice, It's all your fault for this war. If you hadn't left, and made the Mad Hatter go even madder, none of us would be in this situation. He really did love you." was all he said, and he silently took off his mask.

I was half expecting a burn or scar to be hidden under the mask, but there was none. It was just the other fitting puzzle piece to a gorgeous face. Something about that beautiful face...

"And what? Just because you take off your mask you think i'll back down?" I said, getting mesmerized by his perfect features.

"Oh, so you still don't know who I am? Hmmm, how do I make this simple for you?" he pondered, and the entire battle field fell quiet. He turned away. No one knew who this man was. Except for the Red Queen who was smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh, I know!" he exclaimed, turning to face me again. His eyes looked to the hard ground. He knelt down a bit aways from me, just in case I lurched for him. Smart move.

His eyes shot up, and instead of deathly black eyes, they were replaced by glowing emrald ones. I stiffleda gasp. His knowing face tilted just the slightest. He smiled the heart breaking, gap toothed smile. He murmured in a lisp,"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Tarrant?" I gasped, my heart swelling with joy and fright. No! Why...What happened to him?

He silently stood, his eyes returning to the dismal black, and took out his sword. It glimmered just like his armour. He held it out, admired it, and slowly pointed it towards my chest. My eyes got wide.

"Still wish to fight? Or is our little Alice scared?" he said with mock horror. The Red Army laughed behind him.

I looked behind me at the White army, their faces pleading. Chess was not wearing one of his famous smiles. Thackery was holding on a spoon for dear life. Mally was in between the Tweedles, frozen in shock like the rest of them. Miranasat quietly, a small, untrue smile played upon her lips.

I glared back at him, my eyes flaring with anger and hurt. Where had my old hatter gone? He smiled at my determination. My heart broke.

"That's my Alice. Now, come, fight me." he said, holding out his arms while having his sword lay silently at his side. He stepped back a pew paces so I could stand. Why would he leave himself oven to attacks?

I silently got up, and rose the Vorpal blade to his chest level. Cheers erupted from the Resistance behind me.

_Don't kill him!_

_What do you mean? I... I have to... For Underland._

_But it's not him! _

_What do you mean it's not-_

"I'm waiting, dear Alice. I'm not going to stand like this all day." he said, a dark purr escaping his lips that sent shivers down my spine.

I was still wavering. The voice and my heart was pleading not to kill him, while my mind and the Resistance was telling me to kill him.

He looked upon my nervous face.

"Oh? So you don't? Well, that's quite alright." he murmured, and an exasperated howl of frustration came from my mouth. I was still trying to figure out his strategy.

"Fine." he muttered bluntly, gave me a flash of that wicked smile that stabbed at my heart, and turned to 'his' army.

"ATTACK!"he shouted, pointing a non-bandaged finger directly at me.

The Red Queen was escorted back into the sea of people, laid back further and further. The White Queen also did the same. The Red Army held their weapons directly at the Whites hearts. They were waiting for the final words.

Once that was done, Tarrantstood in the middle, along with me, we both circling each other. His eyes darted to his army, and mine to my army. He smiled, and belted,"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

The waves of people started to clash. Red against White, trying to win dominance. I was suddenly surrounded by ten red cards, all coming at me at once. I stuck the sword out, and cut my way through them, one by one. I only left them severely hurt. I looked, not seeing Tarrant anywhere.

I heard the Bandersnatch roar, and my head whipped around. I saw three cards atop the Bandersnatch, all swords out. He shook furiously, shaking them off. But, as soon as it did, five more took their place. I turned, running through the crowd of red at top speed.

When I had finally reached the Bandersnatch, there was ten surrounding it. The Vorpal blade was leading me, swiping through the air, making the cards run from its mighty blade.

As I boarded the Bandersnatch, it reared, smashing several cards beneath its mighty paws. I knocked off the ones from its back.

I assesed the damage of the wounds. Some gashes were deeper than others, and the Bandersnatch was limping the slightest bit. If we made it through this, Mirana would have no problem patching him up.

I mounted the beast with no difficulty.

I took my attention away from the beast, and looked upon the battle field. My gut wrenched seeing so many men laying dead. Most White, but a fair amount Red. I knew we weren't going to win.

_Anything is possible. Only if you believe._

_But...I don't._

_Then you're setting yourself for certain defeat._

I looked foreward at Iracebeth, seeing her smug face as she saw her army rip across the battle field like fire. So many screams were heard, I had to cover my ears. How could she handle people going through so much pain, taking it like a gift?

I looked back at Mirana, sitting about a mile away. Some how, I could still see the tears streak down her face. Stayne held her hand in a loving way.

I saw Stayne,(Though I still didn't trust him) Mally, Thackery, and the Tweedles standing beside her, guarding her like the other guards. This was like a dark nightmare. No one would back down, I was sure of it. Once they got through the guards, there would be no more light. No more Mirana. No more us.

Only Iracebeth and her fire demons.

My heart dropped. Where was my muchness? I could have really used some right n-

My eyes caught of something dark and red flash through the seas of white. It was moving incrediably fast, and made a path as it cleared through. My eyes widened as soon as I found who it was. And what he was headed for.

"To the Queen!" I shouted to the Bandersnatch, which turned, kicking several cards to dust, and bounded toward the Queen. All the while, it was knocking down red soldiers left and right, helping the White army some.

Fortunately, we got there before he did, and I jumped from the Bandersnatch's back. I landed with a hard thud, and landed in front of the queen, my eyes down, curls in my face.

I heard the sigh of relief from the Queen who whispered,"My Champion."

I looked up, and he stood in front of me, fist clenched and sword grasped. There was no mercy in his eyes. What happened to the kind, gentle hatter?

"You stood in my way one too many times today." he muttered darkly in his brogue. His sword raised, and lunged at me, forcing me to jolt backwards.

Until then, I hadn't noticed Stayne standing behind me until I knock into him, forcing him to catch my fall. It was odd how, even in all of this, he still tried to hold me like a lover. Hatter was not too slow to not see this, and a growl escaped his lips. I looked up, and all I saw was the tortured face of the beautiful hatter, and the blade that once again was hurtling towards me.

Him and I rolled separate ways, dodging the sword by inches. We got to our feet quickly, and he unscathed his sword as well. We looked at each other, nodded, and I charged again, my heart fluttering uncontrollably. When ever I was near Tarrant, my heart beat raised. But, I was trying to kill him. It...just didn't make sense to me. I loved him, why was I trying to kill him.

Because, Alice, you have a duty. And that duty is to save Underland. And the only way to do that is to defeat him, leaving the Red Queen with out a right hand man, AND leaving the army without a strong leader.

But... I can't. I just... Can't.

It didn't seem to be the case with him, because he slashed at the one weak point of my armour, the arms, my left to be exact, and kicked me square in the chest to knock me down. I cried out of pain, and the sudden, rash movement that left me breathless.

Through teary eyes, I saw him stand above me, a smile played across his lips. He raised his foot, and crushed my arm where he had left a bleeding gouge. I screamed in pain, louder than I ever had, and he laughed. It was that evil laugh that I had heard only once before. It scared me more than the Jabberwocky itself.

His eyes flashed from black to green, then black again, like it was battling itself of which one would show. He slightly shook his head, as if to shake the memory out from his head, and he pierced me again with those black eyes.

He rose the blade again, and was ready to pierce it through my heart. His gap toothed smile showed through, reminding me of the happy days, and taking my mind off of the searing pain coming from my left arm. I could see the pool of blood swarming around my arm, crimson and hot. The screams and sword clashed around me filled my ears. So, this was going to be my end?

"Any last words?" he asked, joy in his voice. It made my heart hurt to see what he's become. To see what I made him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left, and I'm sorry I hurt you. I love you." I whispered softly, and his smile wiped clean from his face. The darkness from his eyes faded, and he staggered on his feet, as if he couldn't stand. What was wrong?

His eyes rested on blue-green, and he shook his head furiously, like he was trying to escape from a trance. He blinked, and murmured,"Wh-what?"

Everything around me faded out, and all I was focused on was him, looking so afraid and confused. I no longer heard the screams, nor the clashes of armour and swords. Only his words.

"Alice?" he asked, frightened. I was stunned. What was happening? Then he caught sight of my arm, and the expression of his face became horrified, like he just noticed what he'd done. His eyes turned dark blue. That brought back the pain that was in my arm, making me wince.

"Alice!" he said, backing away from me, leaving me on the ground. Luckily there was only white soldiers and a far distance away. His eyes were close to tears. His straight frame was shaken. "I'm sorry." He choked, shaking.

"Tarrant. It's..." I said, but if I said alright, I would be lying.

His eyes darted from me to the Queen, and they became wide. "No!" he shouted, running from me and heading straight toward Mirana.

Though I still didn't know what just happened, I didn't know what to do but to run towards the Queen, to try and protect her. I just hoped I was faster.

I kept my sword on my hip, while clutching at my burning arm. I ran as fast as I could, dodging red and white.

I finally reached the clearing in which barricaded the enemy from Mirana. All I saw was Miranas' shocked face, along with the others. Then I saw Stayne lying on the dirt ground, and Tarrant holding a blade to Staynes heart. My heart swelled when I saw amber eyes, not black. But, no! he couldn't kill Stanye, no matter how much I despised him. I needed his attention so he wouldn't kill him.

"Tarrant!" I shouted, having every ones face peer up at me, except Stayne, who gritted his teeth. he looked up at me with emrald eyes, which made my heart swell again.

"Alice." he said, and I smiled. He didn't.

But Isaw Stayne reach for his sword, which was knocked several feet away. I heard him growl,"I'm not going to fall from you again!" Every ones attention was brought back to Staynes except Hatters, which was locked on me. NO!

"Hatter!" I screamed in fear as Stayne rose the blade. "Stayne! Stop!" I shouted, but he didn't listen. No! Tarrant, look at him!

But when he did, it was far too late.

For when he looked back, his face filled with shock, he was already thrusting the sword. By this time, I was frozen in shock as well, about thirty feet away.

"This was meant for her, but here you go!" he shouted, and the blade went right through the middle of Tarrants' torso.

"Tarrant!" I screamed, got out of my ravine, and ran to the writhing man.

* * *

yes. yes. he stabbed him. think this is the end, do you? how quickly we forget! this is part 1 of the TWO battle chapters. And no, its not going to go over the entire chapter from tarrants point of view. only some, and finnish the battle in the second. probably not going to be as long as this one.

I hope you enjoy, and plz review and tell me if you hate it or love it or if you just want to leave a review, not stating if it was good or bad, do that too.

I would like to take time with saying, thank you to PDGJ (I hope thats how you abbreviate it). shes an awesome friend, and an amazing writer. Plz take time,(After you review, of course) to check out her stories. Especially The finle battle. purely amazing. And i helped some.

oaky, plz review, and I ho[e you have a great day.

Fairfarren, (HHEEEHH!) (Sorry. McQuaid brothers. any of you who know that, HEH! to you)

-I.L.J.A.


	20. Battle part 2 The English Way

**Authors note!**

**Plz enjoy! this is part two of the battle. PART 2!**

**LONG CHAPTER ALERT! Sorry if its too long. i guess your gonna have to live with it.**

**Kinda spiritual, if you want to call it that. Kinda graphic violence.**

**I censor.**

**Song from Fightstar. Called 'The English Way'. Amazing song. Look it up!**

**Contains violence!**

**Sorry I havent updated in so long. Ive been to hawaii for 3 weeks, and wasnt allowed to go on computer, and have been busy lately since I came back, so enjoy! **

* * *

TARRANT/DEMON (OR is it?)

_Wh-what? Where are we?_

_Where do you think, you twit?_

_B-B-but why can't I-i see?_

_Because it might jeopardise us._

_Oh. Wait! You haven't hurt Alice have you?_

_Not yet._

The screams were starting to fill my head. The clashes of swords and armour with bodies falling to the ground were flooding my ears. My gut learched, and I felt as though I was going to be sick. I hated so much death and destruction. Especially when Mirana-

_MIRANA! Yes... Thank you Tarrant!_

_Wh-what are you doing? What do you mean?_

_You'll soon find out._

_Tell me now!_

_No. You don't own me. I own you._

_What are you doing?_

My legs jolted foreward, sending me at top speed in the northern direction. Where was go going? What is he doing? Why can't I see?

I felt the sword slash through the air, cutting things down as he passed. I tried desperatly to forget what he was killing. But the screams and sounds were to loud to remove from my memory. Please! Make this stop!

But then, he did stop. How the-

_Why did you listen to m-_

_Shut up you fool!_

"You stood in my way one too many times today." I heard him growl, making me use my dark Outlandish accent. Who was he talking to? I hoped it was Stayne. Tarrant! You shouldn't think such things!

I felt myself lunge foreward, hearing the clanking of metal. But I didn't feel as though 'I' pierced any one.

_Look for yourself._

_What do you-_

But then I saw the view infront of me, only for a few short seconds. But it was enough.

I saw Stayne holding Alice on the ground, his vile face smirking up at me as he buried his face in Alice's beautiful, curly hair. He held her around the shoulders, and his legs were on either side of her-

I felt my anger raise on cue, and my vision became red. How much I longed to hold Alice! To bury my face in her curls. To hold her in such a way. Somehow my arm moved on its own account, shooting toward the Knave. Then, once again, I couldn't see anything.

_Let me get at 'em! I want to rip that filthy mans hands off at the wrists!_

_I promise you Tarrant. I will get him. Right now._

I felt my hand lash out, cutting metal. I heard a high pitched scream. Huh. Stayne had such a high scream.

I could hear him stagger on his feet, and the demon, well, I, kicked him square in the chest. I could hear the air fly out of him. I loved his pain. I wanted to kill this man. How dare he hold my Alice in such a way! But, he would soon be done! I smiled. Well, we smiled. Why did I enjoy Staynes pain so much?

I could feel myself looking down at him, and my foot crashed down onto his wound. I awaited to hear his scream, but was surprised by anothers. I had only heard it once, on Frabjous day. But this was a thousand times louder, and more pained. It can't be! No, please!

My vision flickered as I tried to gain control, and I saw Alice on the ground, clutching at her...arm...

Oh, no! Please! I... I harmed Alice! I hurt her! I wounded her! No! Please, I couldn't! But I did! How could I? I wounded Alice! How could I do that? I couldn't possibly harm Alice! I can't physically do it!

_But you did._

_No! You did!_

_It's your body Tarrant._

_But you control me like your little puppet! This isn't my life!_

_You're right. It's mine. And I will get my revenge on your dear Alice!_

_Revenge? What do you mean revenge?_

_She killed me._

"Any last words?" he said, my voice filled with spite. Alice! Any one! Please! Dear God! Some one help Alice!

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left, and I'm sorry I hurt you. I love you." she whispered, as I felt my sword beginning to draw into her armour. NO! You cannot harm her! No! Stop it! I won't let you harm Alice! You love me! Or is it just to get me to stop? Either way, she said those words. Those beautiful words.

_Have your stupid time with her now. I will get my revenge._

"Wh-What?" I murmured, wondering how I was talking. I shook off the haze that was surrounding my eyes, and looked clearly into the vast world surrounding me. How... Why?

_**You will find your hopes amongst the crowds of all the people you've let down.**_

"Alice?" I asked, scared beyond belief of what was happening. The war! The bloody war! I was inside the war! No, wait, Alice! Where is she?

I looked down, and caught sight of her. Her wounded arm was because of me. The crimson pool beneath her was because of me. I did this. I hurt Alice with my own two hands! How could I do that? How could I have let this happen? I saw her wince, and my heart dropped.

"Alice!" I cried, and I saw her blue eyes piercing into mine. She was frightened. I saw it. I scared her. I harmed her! Alice, how could I harm you? I felt my eyes wanting to cry.

"I'm sorry." was all I was able to say. She was so close, but so far at the same time. How I longed to help her, to tell her everything, but I couldn't. The White Queen wouldn't let me near her, and I knew I didn't want to fight. I would probably just let them kill me. I harmed Alice. I could've kill Alice.

"Tarrant. It's..." she started to say, but an image flashed in my mind. Stayne, sharpening his blade, or doing something with his blade, and slashing the White Queen through the heart. All of my old friends scattered on the ground. Everything white becoming red. His single black eye searched for someone, and he headed straight for Alice. I got out of my ravine, and I looked to the White Queen. My eyes widened.

_**We'll find a way to make this okay.**_

"NO!" I shouted, as I saw Stayne spreading something on his blade. I looked back at Alice, but the sight of her burned me. She was so close... And I harmed her. A lone tear trailed down my face, and I hurtled myself toward to the Queen. I kept dodging red soldier after white. The White tried to stop me, but my swiftness and my armour made it impossible.

I ran from the crowd, to be faced with some of my friend... enemies? Except for Styane, who I wished to dispose of. All of their faces were horrified, their wide eyes and gaping mouths told me so. All but the same I wished to kill, who now looked rushed.

_**Well yeah we skipped through the nights,**_

I rushed up to him, and kicked him square in the chest as he was raising the blade. By the time the Queen registered what was his intentions, and gasped, he was on the ground. I knocked the blade from his grasp, hurtling it several feet away. The satisfying thud as his body hit the gravel made me smile. By the time he was on the ground, everyone was looking at me, shocked.

"Y-You saved me." was her only words, and I looked to her. Her face was masked into shock and worry. I tried to smile at her, but it came out half heatedly. She still thought of me as evil, and would never think of me as anything else. I sighed, and looked back at the tall, angered man beneath me. I stomped my foot on his chest, and he looked up at me. Even through all of this, he knew I was still good, and he was still evil. Somethings would never change.

_**It's all that we need to...**_

I took my right foot from his chest, and moved it to the other side of his body. I looked down, and he knew what my intentions were. This was one of the rare times I saw fear in his eye. I pressed my Jabberwock sword to his heart, which layed thinly beneath his white armour. "Not yet, I haven't." I stated darkly, feeling all of the anger this man had caused me over the years boil inside of me. No, not until he was dead could she be safe. All of my past friends be safe. Could Alice be safe... Alice.

_**And maybe it's all that we'll ever need,**_

I leaned down, the blade slightly indenting in the armour. He gasped as the sword glided through with ease. Not so tough without your sword, are you Ilosovic?

"I would really like to get you another one of those eye patches, like I had before, but I don't think you'll be here long enough to enjoy them properly." I said, repositioning the blade to where it was directly pointed to his heart. I remembered the first time I stabbed him. He was such a lousy fighter then...

"Tarrant!" I heard an angel voice call with desperation. It snapped me out of my need of Staynes blood. It brought me back to the present. My head shot up.

**_Just to make us feel alive._**

It was Alice, her blond curly hair waving, slightly blood stained. Her arm still bleeding furiously, but she seemed a bit better. She was standing. Bloody and battered, but she still looked even more beautiful then the last time I saw her.

"Alice." I said, trying to find words to describe what I felt, what I saw her as. When she flashed me that dazzling smile, my heart skipped a beat. Why did she have to be so beautiful? My entire world focused only on Alice at this moment.

**_You are, you are, you're all around (you are, you are, you are, you're all around me now)_**

I slightly heard a buzzing noise in the back of my mind, and only regarded it as the demon trying to regain controll again. I quickly brushed it aside.

Suddenly her face became in a mask of fear and pain. I looked at her questioningly, trying to find what set her off.

"Hatter!" she shouted, and her eyes darted to the man under me. Even in horror, she still looked splendid.

"Stayne! Stop!" she cried and kept running toward us. Stayne? What? I cut my gaze from her, and stared at the man holding the blade, pointing it to my torso. Uh-oh...

"This was meant for her, but here you go!" he shouted, thrusting the blade through me before I could regain myself.

My grasp on the sword became weak, and the object clanked onto the ground. My entire body became so heavy, that I collapsed. Nothing seemed real anymore. But the pain coming from my torso told me I was still alive. The wound... it was bleeding and it stung, like fire coursing through me. It was so painful, that I couldn't speak a word. When I tried to scream, nothing came out. My body was taking over me. Every time I tried to steady myself, and keep my body on the ground, it arched my back, making the wound flex. Each time my body convulsed, it ran a new string of blood curdling pain. This is what it felt like to die?

I heard shouts from around me, but I could make out none. My sight was blurred. My lungs stung for oxygen, but only small amounts came. But he came back.

_FINALLY!_

_Oh God, please! Help me!_

_Why would I do that? This is exactly what I wanted._

_W-Wh...Why..._

_Why? Because, imbecile, then I can have full control! And you are too weak now to stop me._

_N..n-n-n...no...Please... Don't..._

_It's too late. It's done. It's time for me to live again!_

_Again? Wh...What... are... you...?_

* * *

ALICE

"Tarrant! Tarrant, look at me please... Hatter! Please! This is all my fault. It's all my fault!" I cried, the pain in my arm was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. It killed me to see him like this. Dying. It was unlike anything I could imagine. I couldn't live if he...

The hot, salty tears kept streaming down my face. I couldn't hold them back any longer. The pain was just too much. It hurt to watch him, but I couldn't look away.

His eyes flash so many different colors so fast. Red, orange, yellow, green, black, blue, light blue, violet. Round and round those colors went. The faster they flashed, the heavier his pants for air became. I covered his wound with my hands to try and stop the bleeding. No matter how hard I tried, the blood still ran. It was also harder with him thrashing about like he was.

**_You are, you are, you're all around (you are, you are, you are, you're all around me now) You are..._**

My entire world darkened. Everything around me seemed darker by each passing second. I couldn't conceive of this. No, this couldn't be happening...

I felt rough, yet gentle hands bring me away from the dying man before me. My eyes widened, and I fought against the hands dragging me away from the dying Hatter.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted, kicking and thrashing as the harsh breath of the hatter was dimming. Even from a ways away, I saw his eye colors slowing, all of them darker shades after the next. The hands around me didn't budge.

"Miss Alice. Calm yourself! He's not who you think he is!" I heard Henry whispered calmly in my ear. I didn't listen. I needed him. He needed me! He was the true Tarrant Hightopp. I had finally gotten to the real him, and I killed him nearly as fast as he appeared! "I know who he is! Let me go! HENRY! I order you to let me go!" I screamed as I peered around the battle field.

_**I will never give up on you for **_  
_**All the times you sat and sang to me,**_

Every red and white soldier stopped. Some of the soldiers looked to him, some to me, and some to the skies and ground. I looked down, and a black emitting fog covered the stone ground. I looked up. Dark clouds were circling above. I felt Henry's arms being ripped away from me, something cool against my neck, and shocked gasps from around me. I knew immediately who it was.

Stayne.

"Let her go!" I heard several people shout, especially Henry, but the snake only laughed.

"Why? I haven't had my fun yet! And if any of you make a move..." he said cruelly, jabbing the point of the blade slightly into my neck. I felt the blood, and the minimal pain that followed.

"Hello Alice." he said with spite in my ear, whipping me around, and throwing me to the stone ground. My head slammed against the stone, and it started to throb as the rest of my body left a good clank and a thud as it too hit the ground. I heard muffled cries from people around me.

He paced around me, his good eye burning, the blade inches away from my heart. He smiled, and said,"Miss me?"

Everything moved slowly. My mind made note that I was going to die. It also made note that I was going to die by Stayne. But I mentally smiled. I tried to cover my emotions, because I knew Tarrant had to be dead by now. At least I could be with him now. I saw his arm raise, and I closed my mind. I filled it with memories of laughter and happiness. With the Mad Hatter.

**_Tried to make me better._**

"I love you Tarrant." was the only thing I murmured, waiting for the finishing blow.

It never came.

I slowly looked up, and saw something I never thought I would. My heart elated with joy, yet it terrified me beyond belief.

Stayne was on his knees, a blade jutting from his chest, his eyes wide in fear, his tremoring body slightly flailing oddly. Little sounds were coming from his throat. A smiling figure stood above him, and he leaned down and whispered,"One day I'll meet you in the flames with Satin, but it will not be today. And I will not be rotting like you." The man said, and looked up at me. His glowing red eyes were like ones I've seen before, on a different face. It scared me, and he twisted the blade, and Staynes writhing stopped, the life leaving his eyes. He smiled a smile that the Cheshire cat would be proud of.

"Goodbye Stayne." Tarrant muttered darkly, taking his sword from his chest, and the knave collapsed at my feet. Some blood started to pool under the now dead Knave. My heart started to race.

"Tarrant! I'm so glad you're-" I said, tears in my eyes, when he shot a glare at me. His eyes were completely red, and glowing. Just like...

**_So now I'll try to let you know that_**

He cleaned up the sword, wiping it off on his sleeve, his armour laying a few paces away. He then, slowly raised it to me. His eyes turned into slits.

"You think you can get off that easily? Think again!" he shouted in a voice that wasn't his.

People shouted from behind me, but one monotone voice rang in them more than the others.

"Enough! I told you Mirana. He is the Jabberwocky!" he shouted in the loudest voice his little body could conjure up, making the rest of them stop. They looked at the frightened Queen, and back at him. The red soldiers smiled, yet backed away, leaving a large section open. The white soldiers looked in confusion, and did the same.

'Jabberwocky?' I thought, and it all came to me. The dreams, the behavior, the familiar voices! It was him. All along, ever since the first meeting. It tried to defeat me the first time, and now he was going to try a second time, now using Tarrant. My heart froze.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Alice!" I heard the White Queen shout, and I whipped around. She was many paces back, soldiers surrounding her. But she was there, along with Mally, Thackery, Cheshire, and the blue butterfly Abselom on her shoulder. Her face was drawn in fear.

"Don't. Alice, the fate of Underland is in you're hands once again. But I cannot ask you to do this." Mirana said, as I stood up with the blade in my hand.

_**This is the English way to make us all fit back together**_

"Oh, Alice. You do. And now, with nothing holding me back..." he said, but when I turned, I saw Staynes lifeless body being thrown through the air, and landing infront of a group of red soldiers. All of them jumped back, and stared at the Mad Hatter, who apparently kicked the 153 pound Knave 250 feet. I blinked, and the next thing I knew was that Tarrant in all his fury was standing before me, his red eyes blazing, black specks clouding them. I stiffled a gasp, and he smiled again.

All of a sudden I heard a deafening crack, my chest felt like exploding, and I was flying through the air. I was too shocked to make a sound when I hit the ground. When I tried to get up, I couldn't. My body refused to go anywhere. The gut-wrenching pain coursed through me, most of it in two points of my chest. My breath came out in wheezes.

Tarrant stood above me, and knelt down beside my body, a smile plastered on his face. The joy of my pain was dominant in his glowing eyes.

_He would never do this to you!_

_Are you sure? It really looks like he would._

_You dolt! You know that's not him!_

_Ever heard of Bipolar?_

_Alice, I should've told you this a lo-_

"Ello Alice. Miss me?" he asked before swiftly standing, and kicking me to where I rolled over my ribs, making me yelp. No. This couldn't be Hatter.

He quickly came to my side, bent down, picked me up by my throat and muttered the words,"Stand up and fight me you miserable excuse for a human being." so darkly that she was surprised that fire didn't come from his lips.

"I know you're not Tarrant. You don't scare me." I said as the burning red coals bore into her face. "Trust me. You should be afraid of me. And you will be." that demon hissed, letting go of me. I staggered, trying to find a position while standing that made me not wish for dead. I didn't find one. I tried to forget how scared I was, and how much pain I was in. I held back pooling tears back by one thing.

If somehow I could get Tarrant back for a few seconds, tell him the truth, maybe he could overcome the Jabberwocky!

Said Jabberwocky lashed out at me, catching me off guard, but fortunately I dodged just in time. I stumbled out of reach, and he sliced through air. He turned back at me with eyes of fury.

"You witch! You cause all of this, all this pain and unneeded suffering, and you do not let any be put upon yourself? And you call yourself a champion!" it screeched, eyes flaming like the fire in a dark night.

"Pain?" I said, forgetting my probably broken ribs, bleeding arm, and running on adrenaline.

"You know nothing about pain but to cause it!" I shouted, lashing at him. My mind was playing games. I loved him, but wanted to kill him. Nothing made sense anymore. But, then again, when has it ever been in Wonderland?

"Pain is only given to those who deserve it!" he shouted, the clanking of our swords and words were the only sounds on the battlefield.

"What about all of those innocent people? What about the random attacks you set on villages they didn't deserve to die! Unlike you _do!_" I shouted, slashing and finally catching him on the upper right arm. He recoiled in pain. When he looked up at me, his eyes were blue.

"I know Alice. I do deserve to die." was all he said weakly, tears running down his face. He sounded so defeated. My heart shattered. This was his defense. Harm me. But when I harm him, I only harm the Hatter. What a horrible move.

"No! You don't! Don't let him make you believe that!" I shouted, but he had already been locked back into himself, and the demon returned.

"They all deserved to die.*" he said with spite, a vile smile crossing his lips. I couldn't deny. Even through all of this, I was still stunned by his beauty. Those were the words that truly set me off.

"Never say that! No one deserves to die! But you and me are gonna have a little trip. And let's see whose right." I muttered harshly, both of us circling each other. Another wicked smile flashed.

"Let's." he said, lunging toward me again.

**_Please don't speak these words, just save _****_them, walk with me and take a trip._**

We were interlocked in a battle. In some form, it looked like dancing. He striked, I defended. I striked, he striked.

"Please. We don't have to do this! We can figure this out somehow. Just let us be." I said, half calmly. Maybe I could recon with him. Strike a deal.

"Why, Alice? So that you could run back into the Hatters arms? No. Things will never be the same." he growled, and our dance continued.

**_Well yeah we skipped through the nights, _****_It's all that we need to..._**

"I don't know about you Alice, but you seem to be wearing down." he said mockingly. In all truths, I was. The adrenaline was weining down, and the pain of my injuries were coming back. I didn't know how much fight I had left in me.

"It won't matter what you say. You will be defeated by me. And it will happen soon." I growled, getting a second wind as I tried to focus on him, and not the teetering pain, trying to win over my body again.

**_Just to make us feel alive._**

"Really Alice. Because if you do, you'll be killing off the Hatter too. Oh what to do, what to do?" he said, as the realization hit me.

The only way to kill the bugger, was to kill Tarrant along with it. My heart sped up. I didn't know if I could do that. Correction. I knew I couldn't do that.

"Oh, will our little Alice kill the Jabberwocky, and save the day, yet lose the guy? Or will she be selfish, and not kill the guy, yet setting the White Queen up for disaster. Decisions, decisions. And with so little time!" he shouted, and I looked up at him. His arms were outstretched, as if to invite me in. If it wasn't Tarrant on the line also, I would've killed him on the spot.

_You have to do it._

_I-I-i.. I can't... It's just... impossible._

_Nothing's impossible Alice._

_This is. I'm sorry._

_Alice, I love you. I need you to do this for me._

_Wh-What?_

_Alice you have to kill me. It's the only way to get rid of the Jabberwocky. You would've rid him of body and soul, in which he would go beforth to Satin._

_Tarrant! I love you... But I can't... I need you... Help me, please._

_I love you too Alice. More than anything._

_Don't leave me._

_I have to. Too many lives have been lost. I need you to do this with me. For them. Alive and dead._

_**Too many lives have been lost ,under orders ,o**__**f too many people that have lost their voices**_!

_I can't..._

_I believe in you. All you need to do is to hold the sword up._

_But, I didn't believe in you when you needed me. But I never gave up on you._

_Never have I ever given up on you Alice. You've rocked my world. You've saved me from insanity many times. I loved you so much. I will always love you. Please, do this for me._

**_I will never give up on you for all the times you sat and sang to me, tried to make me better. _**

_'Okay.' _I thought as I raised up the sword, and watched the silver shine. Tears arose. I have to do this. For me. For Underland. My friends. Him.

_I will hold on for a few seconds. Now in that short time, you must do what you must. Understand? _I nodded. The Jabberwocky looked at me in curiosity.

_Run!_

I started to run toward him, the blade pointed toward his chest. The tears slightly blurred my vision ask I ran the 25 foot distance. But right as soon as I nearly stabbed him, I stopped short.

_I can't... I... I..._

_I love you Alice. With all my heart._

_I love you too..._

As soon as I thought that, he got the sword by the blade, taking it with nimble fingers, and injected the blade through his left rib. I heard the horrifying catching of breath, his eyes wide, changing different colors until they rested on a normal red.

"If I'm going to H*ll, I draging you there with me." the demon said, before twisting the sword, switching the eye color to grey.

This all happened between 10 seconds.

By the time I realized what had just happened, he was falling.

Then, after that became a blurr.

I remember tears, screaming, and pain, which finally engulfed me into a veil of black. But before that, I remember removing the sword, throwing into into somewhere direction, and looking at his face. I couldn't remember it. Couldn't grasp onto it with a firm memory. Then I remember farmiliar voices. But after that, was the deadly silence of the darkness.

**_So now I'll try to let you know that, _**  
**_this is the English way to make us all fit back together._**

* * *

That was a doozy! need any help understanding, just ask.

Well, I hope you enjoyed, and please keep reading.

Well, read and review! Love ya (in a non-creepy way)

~ILJA~


	21. In the light of the Papermoon

**Authors note!**

**Hello fellow readers! I don't know what to say but the dumb notions of," I, I LOVE JACK ATLAS, is of sound mind and body. (Kind of) I do not own such rights to the movie, adaptions, or book of any Alice in Wonderland. I only own these words and plot to this story. If I am to be copyrited, it is not of my fault. The stupid black and whites' (Police. Got it from 21st Jump Street. I do not own that either.) would probably misunderstand this, and lock me up in jail or something. Then I'd have to use a pencil and paper and smuggle it out of the prison walls, and meet my navigator, digging with plastic spoons, and find some random coffee shop with free wifi. Then I'd have to smuggle a computer. God the things I'd do for you people!"**

**Sorry. Andrew kinda took over for a sec...**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

Everything was in a rush.

Red and White rushed to their fallen heros.

They made a short truce.

They both rushed to Marmoreal.

The balance of darkness and light hung in the balance.

It was only a matter of time til one cracked.

* * *

ALICE

_"ALICE!"_

_"... Like a writing desk..."_

_"Tarrant Hightopp..."_

_"Betray..."_

_"Love..."_

_"I didn't mean to..."_

_"Jabberwocky..."_

_"Vorpal blade went..."_

_"Left it dead..."_

_"Dead..."_

_"Dead..."_

_"Battlefield..."_

_"Any last words..."_

_"Stupid girl..."_

_"Kill me..."_

_"I believe in..."_

_"ALICE!"_

_XXXXX_

My eyes thrusted open, and I jolted foreward. I was pushed back by the pain in my arm, and the burning in my chest.

"Oi! Dang it!" I hissed, and finally took in my surroundings.

I was in the White Castle infermary. The white marble walls, white sheets, and everything else proved that. In the back of my mind, there was a fog. How did I get here? Why was I here?

Just as I was deliberating to myself, the White Queen waltzed in and a smile was stuck to her face.

"Oh! You're awake! I'll inform the others." she happily said, and started her decent out the door, when I stopped her.

"Wait! What am I doing here? What happened?" I asked hazily, as the pain started to dull, as long as I didn't breathe.

Mirana's smile faultered, but she quickly regained herself. The 'You don't know what happened? Great, not again!' face peered back at me.

"You do not remember? Well, you fought. And, you won! SO everythings just fine." she quickly said, and tried to escape again, when I stopped her once more.

"But I mean, obviously we won. I'm here to tell the tale, but what happened after..." I faded out as it started to come back to me.

Screams. Many screams.

Blood. So much blood...

I remember him. I took the sword from within him. I threw it. He wouldn't respond. Then, everything got fuzzy.

I remember people shoving me back. I wanted to be with him. They said he was dangerous. I replied as,"He's dying! How dangerous can he be?" Then everything blacked out again.

Then I remember riding in a white carrige. Everything was being stained crimson. I remember feeling nautious. I remember screaming, and busy hands working on someone. I remember the fading words:

"Alice... I-I... I killed her! No! ALICE!" then deadly silence.

Then everything blacked out for good.

My breath sped up. My chest screamed in protest. Everything was so confusing. Everything dropped on me at once.

"No..." I whispered almost inaudibly. So I was stunned when she replied.

"What's wrong my dear?" Mirana asked politely, her arms seemingly floating in mid-air.

"Where is he?" I asked hoarsly, my mind filling with the most horrible images and final products.

"Who?" she asked, but I knew she was stalling. I glared at her, and her face fell. She laid her arms slowly to her side. She sighed before giving the news.

"Alice, you need to rest. We need you to get better. Everything is f-." she assured, but I saw uncertainty in her eyes.

"WHERE... IS... HE?" I said, tears streaming down my face. My muscled ached as I clenched my knuckles.

"It won't matter. I forbid you to see him. Alice, you get worse everytime you see him. When you get better... maybe." she said sternly, for her any ways.

I then heard her whisper something like, "If he survives that long." before floating out the door.

Everything swirled in my head. If he survives that long? Why would she do this? She knows how I feel. Why on earth wouldn't she tell me?

I made up my mind in one movement.

I was going to find out where he was. I was going to be by his side. I would not leave that side.

It took all of my energy to try to sit up. Everything ached, and the shooting pain ran through my entire body. It took everything I had to stiffle my scream of pain.

I realized that, at this moment, I was in absolutally no shape to try and get up, let alone walk. But I needed to see him. To feel him. To hear his voice. To make sure he was alright.

On that note, I flung both of my legs over the edge of the bed, swiftly standing up, and holding to the bed for support. Might as well move swiftly before the pain kicks in. Which is about right n-

Oh GOD!

With tears streaming down my face, and biting my bottom lip, I walked along very slowly amongst the cool, white marble floor. Every step I took, took everything I had. The aching never seaced.

Holding the sides of the wall for support, I limply scooted along. I came across a window, and it showed the moon shining brightly like the sun. In some sorts, it looked like paper. Paper moon.

I sighed, turning from its magnificent glow, which made my skin sparkle. I started my journey once again.

'Everyone must be asleep' I thought, as I saw no one else marveling at the beauty of the paper moon.

After what seemed like hours, and passing hundreds of doors, I found a promising one. A white note was attatched to the marble with a pin in cursive that said:

_Do not enter. Those who do not obey, will be punished._

_Thank you._

_-The doctors and soldiers of Marmoreal_

"Hmm..." I murmured to myself, as I started to open the door with my usable hand. I slowly turned the knob, and even more slowly opened the door, slightly afraid of what I might find. With all my muchness, I opened the door, and limped in.

I gasped at the horror that was the rehabilitation room of the Masquerade.

White chains wrapped tightly around him, constricting his breath. I could see him slightly twitching. A sheet of sweat covered his face. Blood was present through his bangages.

Oh my...

"How could they... why would she... Tarrant!" I said, my voice suddenly becoming hoarse. He didn't respond, only kept on with his unrythmic breathing. I hurried to his side, shocked that Mirana, the most humble person and humanitarian she had ever know, would let this happen. Tears blurred her vision as I searched for a key.

So many questions were rolling around in my head. So many things I wanted answered. So many things I wanted to do.

'What'd they think he'd do?' I thought angrily to myself as I scoward the room for the key. It was truly hard to do anything in this much pain. 'Did they really think he'd do any harm in his state? Look at him! He's barely able to breathe!'

As I roamed inthrough another white door, which showed white guards defending, what I thought to be, Mirana's room far down the hall. It revealed to me that I was not the only person who was trying to protect Tarrant.

"Mally?" I whispered, glad my tears had already dried by this point. She looked as shocked to see me.

"Alice! What'd you been doin' out'ta bed?" she whispered, dragging something behind her. I let her in and silently closed the door. I finally saw what she was carrying.

A key.

My eyes got wide as she saw what I was interested in.

"Oi! Yeah. I was to've put dis unda ya door, but it seems I won't be needn to go that far." she said with a grunt. She whisped the key-loop on her tail, and started to climb up the strained bed sheets to get to half my height. She removed the key, and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I whispered, happy to have a friend to confide in. She nodded.

"Bye 'Atta." she replied teary eyed, as she scampered off the bed, and through the crack in the door in which I came in. I watched her go, amazed at how she seemed to know to give me some time with him.

"Thank you Mally." I said after her, as I looked to find the house for the key.

I looked all around his body, making sure not to make eye contact with his face, and couldn't find the body of the lock. I got frenzied, and started to panic. Where was it?

I heard his strained breathing, and heard a clanking noise. I peered to his chest, and there, hidden under two layers of chains, was the silver lock. I was glad that there was a window the made the moon light shine through, or it would've tooken me forever to find it. I was quite frightened that I'd hit something I wasn't supposed to, and hurting him further.

As I tried to turn the key, it made a rattling noise. The chains clanked, and slid, and I was worried that someone had heard it. I silently limped over to the door, and pressed my ear on its marble surface.

I couldn't hear anything.

'Door and walls must be so thick, it's sound proof.' I stated to myself, walking back to the struggling form beneith the chains. I sighed with relief as I finally got the chamber unlocked, and heard the chains make a satisfying _THWACK_ on the floor. But that's when I started to hear him speak. It was beautiful, more so then I had remembered it, but it was filled with horror.

"Please..." he softly wheezed, as I saw his knuckles tighten under the chains. I didn't know what to do, but to just stare there. Stare and wait till I came back from my abyss of hearing his voice again.

"Let me go... I'm begging you! Leave them alone! Take me! Stayne, kill me... not them..." he cried, and I was suddenly filled with utmost turmoil. I looked at his face, contorted with fear and horrific terror. Blue with grey specked eyes bore right into me. They were clouded, as if he didn't know I was really there.

I shook out of my revire, and looked back at him, shocked.

"T-Tarrant... It's me... Alice." I whispered, stepping closer to him slowly, but he quivered away, flinching.

"Alice... I'm sorry... I never meant to! But it's too late... I killed you... I can't believe I killed her..." he murmured, drifting off in a low moan of agony.

"Tarrant. I'm alive. I'm here." I whispered, but he lashed beneith the chains, and I heard him crying in agony.

"Stop it! I know what I have done. I know I must suffer as those I had meliciously killed. You are not Alice. You're just a demon hiding behind the face of beauty! Get away from me!" he screamed, his teeth clenched, his chest heaving, his eyes blazing red.

But, as I stood there, my heart breaking into pieces, tears streaming down my face, he started to calm. His screams became wimpers of sorrow. He slowly rested his upraised head back upon the pillow, never taking his eyes off of me. His eyes melted back into the depressing blue-grey eyes.

"Tarrant, please I-" I tried to say once was able to speak after nearly choking on my cries, but he stopped me.

"No... Please... Stop..." he murmured pitifully. "I can't... It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

"Tarrant, I know why a raven's like a writing desk." I said, trying not to break into tears. It was just too painful. He thought he killed me. When he didn't answer me, and just kept staring at me with accusitory eyes, I went on.

"Because it can produce very little notes, and though they're very flat, they are never put with the wrong end infront." I stated, hoping he'd believe me now, and understand that I was real.

If only it were that simple.

"Wrong!" he snapped, eyes blazing back to the red fury. "There isn't an answer! I haven't the slightest idea! It was an impossible question! If I don't know the answer, the beholder and asker of the question, then you, definately not my Alice, would not know either!" he belted, and I was suddenly glad I hadn't taken all the chains off. He tried to get at me, but the restraints held him back. He growled in defience as he struggled against the chains.

"Tarrant, its me. The Alice. Tamer of the Bandersnatch. The victorious winner over the Jabberwock. The Vorpal blade wheeler. The Campion of Underland. The woman whose heart is trapped with yours." I said hoarsly, and I saw hiseyes swiftly change to a deep emrald.

"Alice?" he asked, but the pain and memories seemed to flow back to him, and the distant green eyes faded back into grey.

"Get out." he answered monotonely, looking away from me, silent tears sliding from his eyes. My heart shattered, and everything before me started to come into place.

He wasn't going to believe her. Nothing she said was going to reach him. They fell upon deaf ears. Deafened by madness, anger, and sorrow.

The life within me seemed to flow from me. I could feel myself becoming paler. More weak by the second. Nothing seemed entirely real anymore.

"Okay." I stated, nearly inaudibly. I started toward the door, when I heard an all too farmiliar voice.

"This is all your fault, you know."

* * *

Hope all your lives are going well, and thanks for reading.

Plz review!

~ILJA~


	22. Madness

(TARRANT)

"This is all your fault, you know." the red knave stated as the whip cracked again. My back still stung from the earlier whippings, but he didn't care. He wouldn't stop. I held back cries and tears as my back flexed against the freshly brought wounds.

"If it weren't for you, Alice would still be alive." he chuckled darkly as I fought against the metal restraints. I wanted to cry out. In pain, torture, defience. But I couldn't. I couldn't show that satisfaction. I knew I deserved everything he lashed out.

"She souldn't have met you. She should've never had any contact with you. Oh no, she had to know you! Only if you tried harder, really fought to kept her here, maybe she wouldn't have met the same fate. Having her own husband kill her. No, she wanted nothing to do with you. Why would she want you over the people she actually loves? She went back to the people who are sane! Not twisted and mentaly unstable like you! Yes, he killed her! How does that make you feel?" he bellowed, grabbing me by the nape of my neck and shoved me into the stone dungeon wall before me. The unconciousness was nipping away from my being. The unbearable pain intensified when he kicked the fresh, pulsating wounds that were etched on my back. I couldn't help but cry out.

"That's it, you worthless piece of insanity. Cry. Wail. Nothing will bring Alice back. Nothing will change what you did. Or rather what you didn't do." he growled, walking from the stone prison, leaving me to reel in my own personal torture.

The words rang in my head over and over.

'He killed her...Nothing will change what you did.'

A small smile creeped upon my lips. I could feel the madness growing in my being. A strength was growing in my stomach, and started radiating in my body. Everything was suddenly clear, as though a dense fog was cast upon me and was suddenly relieved. I knew what I wanted in life. What I needed in life. The need for one mans blood was growing. The man who cut Alice's life short. The one in which I would reak my revenge on.

The one who's meaningless life was about to come to an abrupt stop.

* * *

Sorry. been a lil under the happiness scale lately. Didn't have any inspiration for this chapter.

I have inspiration for the next though.

Please read and review.

~ILJA~


	23. Waking in Another Land

"Alice? Alice dear, wake up. Alice?" a soft, comforting voice echoed through the darkness of her mind, and Alice did as she was told. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked around.

That's when she started to panic.

She wasn't in the White Castle's hospital wing. She was at her home, in the Abovelands. Her heart started to race as she lurtched foreward, expecting the horrifying pain to erupt from her being.

But it didn't.

She gasped at the new revelations, and her eyes bore into the older mans.

"Oh, Alice! I'm so glad you're up! We were out looking for you. I kept them off your tails, I swear of it. But they got out those blasted hounds! We found you all battered and beaten, but it seemed as though someone had already bandaged you up. We brought you here, madame, and changed your linens. Lots has changed while in your coma-like state. Some very aweful things, I'm afraid." Niles said with that comforting voice of his.

Loretta waltzed slowly into the room with cold compresses, and her face elated with joy noticing Alice's conciousness. She then announced to the house that Alice was awake, and Lady and Lord Ascot, whom seemed to look better than how they were before her trip down the rabbit hole, came in first. They smiled and aksed how she was doing. Then her mother beamed with excitement as she came into the room, and kissed her daughter on her forehead. She too asked how the girl felt.

She said she was confused.

Lord Ascot asked if the group in the room would leave, and so they did. Alice trailed him with her eyes as he crossed the room to close the door silently. He turned back to her, sadness in his aging eyes.

"It was truly a miracle that your lying here today, dear." he said, going to sit on the foot of the bed where she layed. It was her and Hamish's room, and she did all she could to stop from scowling.

"Is it?" she asked blankly, finding it hard to focus on anything else but wanting to go back to the rabbit hole. Her panic started to rest itself inside her again, and the horrible memories of those grey eyes pierced her soul. The demons voice muttering, "It's all your fault, you know..."

"Yes. You were attacked by a mad man, I'm afraid. A few weeks ago, he broke into the house, and trashed the place. He wasn't... he wasn't human. He was like an assassin from another world. The way he presented himself and attacked with such precision... And those red eyes..." That was what caught her attention.

"It... it can't be..." she murmured to herself, unable to grasp what was happening.

"What was that my dear?" he asked, but she just shook her head and went on.

"We thought of you to have escaped, since we found you by the woods. Hamish was looking for you that night and began to panic. It was within that time that the man had... We saw him escaping through the back. He had also wounded some of our servents in his escape. We don't know what he wanted, and the police are looking for him with no leads." Lord Ascot looked away from the woman at his side.

"He's in critical condition. May only have a few days left to live, Alice. Your sister and brother in law are with him now. As with Lady Victoria." he said, and sighed.

"Did... did my attacker have red hair, a mask, and a large silver blade?" she asked with fear that her thoughts were true.

"Why, yes." her heart stopped. "How did you know? Did you remember your assult?" he asked, and she was on the verge of tears.

"No sir. It was simply a dream I had once." she said tiredly, unable to look at the older man who held so much concern for her.

"Well, I ought to let you rest. Don't want you to have a relapse. I shall talk with you soon, my dear." he said, and walked out of the room, leaving Alice alone with her thoughts.

* * *

_**Underland**_

* * *

He was crying, unable to contain the horror of what he had just done. All of his extra effects were in the corner; the mask and blood stained sword.

The sound of rain pounding the roof filled his ears. No light, nor any signs of life, were shown from the house, and that was how he wished for it to stay. He never wanted to be found.

Ever.

He vaguely remembered escaping the castle, though he did remember it took alot of work.

What he did remember was appearing in the Abovelands, the killer Masquerade in his attire. He didn't remember putting the pieces on, but he did remember how great it felt to be back in theme, the need for revenge a cold dagger in his heart that needed to be removed. He remembered the distant voice, but he was in control of it. He wasn't to lie to himself.

It was all him.

He didn't remember attacking, but did remember how much he wanted to. He remembered the scream, and the evil smile that crept onto his lips. Then he remembered the metallic smell of blood that filled his nostrils, and his manic need for more. But the thought of Alice crept into his mind, and made him stop his attack. His cloud of madness released, and he yelped at what he had done.

He remembered panicing, and then suddenly coming into the giant gates that led into Underland. Wonderland? Underland...

He remembered running past the March Hare's house, and saw patrons at that oh so beloved table. His heart lurched, and he ran further, not caring much anymore of who followed him. He quite honestly wanted someone to find him, to bring him to justice, to be locked away forever where no one would find him. So that he couldn't harm anyone else.

No one wanted him, except for the Red Queen.

He wouldn't be missed, except from the Red Queen.

He was a public enemy, except in Salazen Grum.

His wounds still needed mending, and his endurance was running thin. The closest place he could think of was the place he never wanted to go back to.

His house in Wits End.

But he had no choice, and played resident in the place that once felt so familiar. Outside the once welcoming home stood the weather desicrated reminents of what was once miscelanious pottery, silverware, and food. He saw the shattered tea pot lyingnext to the table and winced. He proceeded to walk to the portal that led into his familiar home.

Now it was like a life time and the house was a stranger.

Cobwebs scattered the house, dust layering everything. All of the once lively patterns of colors that danced across the walls were gone, replaced by the dull, grey tinted has-beens. Everything was the same, yet so different.

He looked to his right, and saw the once grand winding staircase look oddly depressing. That was what was wrong with it. The house was always filled with joy, happiness, and fun. Now look at what happened to it.

He lightly pressed his body against a wall cornering his workspace, and sighed. So many wonderful memories burned into his mind, dreadful poison to him now. He turned, and fell back a few when he noticed the color of the wall.

Where he had been leaning against it, the wall was slowly blossoming into its vibrant color, sensing its friends closeness. When Tarrant realized this, he sighed.

"My being here is nothing to celebrate, my friend. For I am not the one you once love. The one who once loved you..." Once the words escaped from his lips, the blossoming of colors stopped, but didn't fade. The colors remained, staring at him accusingly.

Unable to watch it any longer, her walked into his old work room, and crouched himself tight in the darkest corner he could find. That's when the sharp ebbing pain of his torso joined the chorus of pain he held within himself, and he bagan to cry.

He cried at the horror of what he had just comitted.

He cried for all those he had hurt.

He cried for allowing himself to be so weak, letting the dark demon enter.

He cried for what he was to do, to just become with the Red Queens court once again.

He cried for the Masquerade, who had lost his say and being in the world just as he had.

He cried for his friends, no, enemies. For all he had put them through.

He cried the most for Alice, which in her world, Time didn't rewind. He couldn't save her. Never could.

And that small piece of his humanity cried for himself, for all the pain that had been inflicted.

And that's how the Mad Hatter, Tarrant Hightopp, the Masquerade, lost himself amongst the forgotten ruins of his life.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever!

Please read on and review!

~ILJA~


	24. I'm not the Masquerade

Hamish had died, not to many's surprise. It was slow and dramatic, like he always was. In his final breaths he had told the truth to all - of course not about trying to kill me, but about his affair - and that he was truly sorry. Four days after the death, he was buried, his grave to be in the plot next to his parents when they, too, passed on. And then, about two weeks later, Lady Victoria announced she was pregnant. I guess the Ascots had gotten their grandchild afterall.

People said I had to be in shock. I never cried once, during his death, funeral, or the revelations. Some said I truly lost it. But, unfortunately, I hadn't.

I never loved, - nor liked - the man anyways, and I had seen so much death on the battle field that I was numb. Not to mention I wasn't the least bit upset that my husband had had a child with another woman. I never wanted his children anyways.

I walked the now empty halls of the Ascot mansion. Lady Ascot died mere months after her son, and Lord Ascot had gone to China to make sure the trade routes were going swiftly. I had always liked him, he was like a second father to me. He said it was all for business, but I also knew it was partially because the memories were too horrid for him to stay there and live happily.

Margaret and Lowell had moved to America and were said to be having a thriving business. Lowell, thankfully, had quit his affair and was now fully devoted to Margaret. In truth, they were made for each other. Mother had become a master seamstress, and was now making a fortune of herown. I was so proud of all of them, but I was the only one left without their path.

The hole to Underland had been sealed shut, probably ordered by the White Queen to keep me 'Where I belong.' Where 'I'm safe'. My whole life was down there - my friends, no, my family, and the man I truly loved. Where I wasn't considered crazy. Where madness was a good thing. Welcomed. And the only thing that could keep playing over and over in my mind was that I freed a monster, and I left again. Actually, forced, but my thoughts always wandered to what Tarrant had been doing since I was gone. Had he returned as the Red Queen's knave? Was he crazed in some forest in Who-Knows-Where? Or, my worst fear of all, had my Mad Hatter died?

* * *

UNDERLAND

* * *

"He was here. Fresh trail. Can't be more than an hour old." Bayard said, muffled by his nose being glued to the scent. What seemed like drag marks had been drawn from Hatter's house in Wits End. When the blood hound smelled something metallic, he barked, and ran in that direction. White horses galloped after the dog, looking for any signs of the escapee.

The dog barked the loudest when it came across a bundle of red linen. After further examination, it was found to be,

"Blood. Took off the bandages. But why? Why did he go into his old house? Why did is he going near the riverbend if..." Bayards ears perked up with worry.

"What'd be wrong Bayard?" a soldier asked, scanning the area.

"He's near... and not alone..." the dog said, running toward the river, the smell of the Hatter's blood making him nautious. But still he ran on.

That is, until he saw them.

At the abrupt hault, the horses nearly went flying past, grass and dirt flying everywhere.

"What'd be the meaning of-" another soldier started, but then saw why they had stopped.

Tarrant was there, his legs slightly apart and his sword drawn, ready to fight. That horrid mask was there again, bringing up so many hard memories. His wounds still bled, showing their crimson spots like giant fireworks through his dark attire. The blade shone blinding in the sunlight, its thick, black handle held at an angle only a masterswords man would dare. And there, surrounding him were eight hounds with their fierce snarling filling the air, their fangs dripping with saliva, their eyes burning like fire. Their black coats shimmered like the sea at night. They could only be one thing. The third fiercest creature ever to be known in Underland, after the Jabberwocky and Bandersnatch.

Markentry hounds.

"Come foreward and fight or turn back now, cowards." the largest of the pack called out, his voice dark and gravely. "We do not have the patince today."

"Wha-what do we do?" Bayard mumbled to no one, but a soldier replied.

"We die like men!" he shouted, and bucked his horse foreward, straight for the pack of wolves.

"Mark! No!" his brother in white shouted, but it was too late. The smallest of the pack attacked him with ease, and he was finished within seconds. The pack snickered, while the remaining soldiers looked on, mortified.

Tarrant hadn't moved since they had shown up. Didn't flinch when the soldier was killed. It was like he was numb.

"Men! Fall back!" the group heard their general shout, and the team scurried out of sight, the group of five now a mere four.

When they were a great distance away, Tarrant went limp, barely even able to stay concious. His sword, along with his body, fell in a heap of matter on the waters sandy edge. 'Don't move. your in no position to fight right now. There are people coming. We have come to fetch you. You have been one hard devil to find.' he remembered the hounds leader, Mericules, said this to him as he considered going across the river to Salazen Grum. He quessed she made that decision for him. Then, only moments later, the group had shown up.

"The Red Queen wishes to see you now, Masquerade." the one that killed the soldier, Xavier, proclaimed, and the dogs transformed into humans, taking on the persona of the victim they recently killed. Many of the faces he knew, and a pang of horror washed over his heart when he realized this. Three men carried him as another three stayed in their animagus form, while the last two carried his effects.

"I'm not the Masquerade..." he said dimly before the world around him swirled into black.

* * *

Okay!

Please read on and review!

~ILJA~


	25. Aboveland and Underland

_**Sorry its taken me SOOOOOOO long ot write this!**_

_**We finally learn who the Masquerade is! Woot!**_

* * *

It was a cold day in Underland. Colder than it's been in years. Ice layered the marble walkway into the palace of Marmoreal while a fresh blanket of pure white snow covered the cobblestone path of Salazen Grum.

In Aboveland, Alice Kingsley was in a terrible worry. She remembered everything. From Mally to the Bandersnatch. She remembered the Red Queen and White. She remembered the vorpal sword and the Jabberwocky. From a red mask to the terrible screams. And that nagging uncertainty... All she wished to do was to get back to the place that she loved. To the people she loved.

She talked about it constantly, and was soon introduced to the man who would forever change her life. He was a tall man of six feet and four inches with knowing blue eyes. He always wore the same white clothing everyday, along with his signature wide-brimmed glasses. His name was Harold. Harold B. Covington.

The director of the London Institution of the Mentally Insane.

* * *

_**Underland**_

_**Tarrant**_

I feel the cool sheets beneith my burning fingers, their comfort only minimal to the horrid pain in my mind. I would have thought I was back in the dungeon with Ilosovic, but I knew the Knave was dead. Still, I could hear the lashes, feel the pain, but I knew they were only phantom pains.

At least, most of them were.

I remembered my screams as the Red Queen ordered my newest weapon in the vast collection I already held. Only this one, I would carry with me always. I had no choice.

Dear God it burns!

I opened my eyes in what seemed like forever. They were hazy at first, taking several batting of my lashes to clear them. In an instant I knew where I was, yet I wished to never have been there again.

I was back in my chambers.

In the palace of the Red Queen.

In Salazen Grum.

My back arched as another wave of pain ripped through my torso, the screams belting from my lips in a dizzy. In an instant, I was accompanied by the nurse that was clad in red and black hearts. So kindly she dabbed at my forehead with a cool damp cloth, surprising me that it didn't sizzle against my burning flesh. Her name was Cathleen. She was the kindest person I knew in the castle.

She told me that the Queens had made a truce for the moment, seeing as though their warriors had been injured. My mouth opened to speak the first words in weeks. I had to correct her, my heart suddenly in more pain then the rest of my body. Alice was gone, slain by my own fingers. Her name burned itself in my head.

She shook her head warmly, dabbing with fervor. She was alive, but was sent back to Aboveland, where it was safe. "Safe from what?" I asked, and she sighed once more. That's when I froze, figuring the month that was to pass. My breath caught in my throat as I whispered "Masquerade..."

She and I froze in fear, quivering in our own self torturement. It was not my noblename that we feared at, but another. The one that had once been pure, yet turned so evil. The one that had given the Red Queen her motto, "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!".

It was the creature that lurked within the hearts of even the purest of souls, the purest of which belonged to the White Queen. It was like the devil, coaxing you with words to make you turn. It was the devil, more demon than man, who created the Jabberwocky, a bit of its dark soul to make the creature. It was the person everyone feared. The **_thing_** everyone feared. That was why I had named myself that, after the most feared and wicked being to ever set foot in Underland.

And it was going to wreak revenge on every last person in Underland because I had set it free. I had let the soul of the monster go. I released the true devil upon the world.

My brother. Masquerade Edward Bartrex Hightopp.

And all I could do was let out a scream...

* * *

How was that?

Please read on and review!

~ILJA~


	26. History

Hey guys! I'm back! BTW, no Alice or Hatter in this chappie. Nope, its the Queens! A lil... history you might say.

* * *

Mirana peered over the cascading hills of Marmoreal, watching as dark grey clouds charged steadily toward the castle. The trees were silent in the garden below; they had been ever since Alice was taken to Aboveland. As she pondered for what felt like the hundredth time of whether or not that was the correct choice lightening struck, painting the world in the distance for the briefest of seconds before it was thrown back into its shadowy haze. A cool wind bellowed and she shuttered.

"Why?" she murmured, holding her shoulders to keep from trembling. She could see the darkness that could only be rain pouring over the land in the expanse and winced, knowing too well of the date. After all these years, this torment never evaded her.

'Why what?' the voice would always whisper as it was now, phantom arms wrapping themselves around her torso and she was helpless to escape from their comforting grasp. She felt the memory place its chin in the crook of her neck, taking her hand in his warm gentle ones. She wasn't sure if she was simply caught in the stupor he always seemed to hold her in, or if she simply never wanted the hallucination to end. Either way, she was reverted back to the way things were, and was more than happy to escape the confusion of Today.

'Did you miss me?' it would whisper, knowing too well of the answer she always gave. She could feel his face creep into a smile as the hallucination nuzzled to her cheek, kissing any piece of flesh he could. Her better half was yelling at her to stop before it went too far; before she got hurt as she always did. She ignored the voice of Reason and let the mirage take fast.

"When have I not?" she would faintly whisper as the lightening flashed, closing her eyes as she could sense the illusion was beginning to fade. She never looked at the phantasm – last time she had done so, she had nearly gone as dark as Iracebeth. As she felt the apparition begin to slip she became frantic, the thought of him leaving her for another year was too much for her to bear. She could only muster out a final cry before he slipped away.

"Don't leave me!" The voice would laugh, and said in a whisper one could easily mistake for the wind.

"Never."

And then it was gone and she arose from her stupor, left in the rain on the balcony while water streamed into the bedroom, glistening on the white marble floors. She only stood there for the slightest of moments before crying, realizing how foolish she had been to let him into her heart only to be ripped away from him again. This time, unlike the others, she did not compose herself and dress into her nightgown for sleep, but instead fell to her knees in a fit of sorrow she hid from everyone. The only one who knew was missing, supposedly with her sister at the very moment.

"Why? Why? Why?" she only sobbed, caring about the rain that chilled her to the bone about as much as she did about the rain that hit the stables. She was there for what seemed like forever until something pulled her from her ravine, making her heart stop for a moment before it sped as it never had before. She realized at that moment that it was not someone, but something.

"Come in from the rain, love. Before you catch an illness." The voice was one she had longed to hear for years, a melody of words she had never heard one say so perfect. She saw his glowing, armored hand reach for hers and her eyes trailed from his slender fingers to the shoulder blade of the man to his perfect physique. Her gaze finally rested upon his face and unlike before she did not repel her gaze in pain, but kept her glance in adoration. Violet orbs scanned her as she fell prey to his warmth once more. She wasn't sure what was happening- her hallucinations have never done this.

The man before her smiled, taking her hand and leading her into the room, closing the glass doors behind her. He bowed and kissed the back of her hand. "Milady." He whispered as she stood there, unwilling to believe what she so hoped. He slowly arose from his genuflection to whisper her name.

"Mirana…"

It took all of her strength to answer back.

"H-hello Masquerade."

* * *

Iracebeth

sat idly on her throne, rapping her nails on the arm of the chair as she waited. She heard the rain pelt her stained glass mural behind her and she knew he was coming. If she knew anything in this twisted world, it was that he was never late.

She evicted anyone near her throne room - even the slaves holding the chandelier were threatened with their lives to stay away. Of course, they obliged their Queen in her request; any fool who dared walk in a nearby corridor was commanded to be executed. She smiled at the thought of her power, but her grin grew ever wider as the doors of her throne room were nearly thrown from their hinges. A man of perfection stood within the portal with a feral grin plastered on his features, his gloved hand twitching in a form of suspense. The Red Queen only chuckled.

"Well are you just going to stand there, or are you going to bow to your Queen?" she inquired, watching as the being stalked toward her, the red carpet beneath his feet muting whatever footing he might have made. Unlike her sister, she dwelled on her hallucinations.

As he approached the bottom step that led to her seat he dropped onto one knee in genuflection. She made him wait, for she knew he did so hate to wait, and finally he raised his head to glare at her with glowing eyes. A mocking sneer was what she saw.

"Are you going to keep me on my knees all night, or are you going to let me rip you to shreds?" he hissed, his fists clenching and unclenching rapidly in anticipation. She only smiled.

"Is that any way to speak to your Queen?"

"Is this any way to treat your lover?" he replied shortly, watching as her brow cocked. "I should rip you limb from limb for falling for those two idiots. First that king and then the Knave, how pitiful. It's an insult to my stature that you would even think of laying your tiny little fingers on another."

"You know I have killed men for less than what you speak for now." The Red Queen responded. She was going to say more but her mouth was suddenly preoccupied with his lips that moved hungrily for hers. She gasped- the hallucination had never gone this far before. It had always evaporated before it reached the top step. He broke the kiss and his crazed eyes scared her, yet made her year for him even more.

"Shut up you big-headed little brat." He growled, pinning her to the throne, kissing her once more as she lay dumbfounded beneath his grasp. He pulled back to look at her, his laugher echoing through the grand hall as she peered to him with the innocence of a child, unsure of what was happening.

"Oh…" he snickered, her eyes never leaving him, fearing that in a moment she'd wake from this dream. She watched, yet he didn't dissipate. If anything, he became more real.

"How I do love small women."

* * *

Hey guys! I'm back from my hiatus!

Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please read on and review!

~ILJA~


	27. Underland is Nomore

"Alice?"

The voice was muffled, distant, and drone, so familiar and cruel that she clamped her eyes even tighter. Her hands limply curled into fists at her side, and she heard the detached tone chuckle its sharp cry.

"Ah, you can't hide from me forever Alice. I know you can hear me. Open your eyes dear, and answer my questions."

She wasn't sure if it was out of fear, or of defiance that made her refuse his request. Alice could almost feel his discouraging snarl that overcame his lip as he groaned. She heard him shuffle to the right in uneven steps- he hobbled when he walked, probably due to one of his patience trying to kick in his knees before he silenced them.

"Such a shame, a girl your age so delusional. Tis a pity, but unfortunately a fact of life." She heard him fiddle with the instruments upon the tray that lay only but a step away, and she fought against her confines. Wincing, for her wrists had been rubbed raw from her ill-fated attempts, she tried to calm her manic heart beat as he cooed, "Ah, yes…"

She heard the squeak of the metal frame of the chair as he sat, and knew all too well what was to come.

"Alice, you know the treatment, so I need not remind you. Now, shall we begin?"

Her silence was the only response. The wicked smile exposed too-perfect teeth, glistening as he murmured, "Good."

The machine whirred to life with a flick of the switch, its mechanical fan whizzing at dizzying speeds until the system completely powered on, and the seat creaked as he turned to face her.

"Now, what's your name?"

Silence.

"Alice, I don't wish to use the Machine if you cooperate."

'Of course you don't', she thought with malice. Malice…

"Alice Kingsley… taking back my name after my husband's murder…"

"Very good Alice." She could almost hear the crazed grin seeping into his voice. "Where do you live?"

"In London."

"Be more specific, Alice."

She grit her teeth. "I'm not crazy."

"That's what we're aiming for. But that wasn't an answer."

"The London Institution of the Mentally Insane, B Wing, room fourteen." She said reluctantly, and the Doctor shifted again.

"And what is Underland?"

Here there was silence.

"Come now Alice, speak up."

She refused!

"Alice! Answer me!" The voice was losing its temper, the dark tone raising an octave.

There was a beat... Two... Three... The chair squeaked again.

"Very well."

She felt as though a thousand bullets punctured her being in one moment, her insides burning as the scream caught in her throat. The agony kept on, even after the wave had left, her back arching from the stiff cot. Her eyes tore open, seeing nothing but white as the current of electricity died suddenly, dropping her flailing body back upon the bed limply, her breath ragged and gasping, her thoughts incomprehensible.

The doctor's grin grew manic and wide, his eyes dilating at the sight. He licked his chapped lips, his smile exposing the row of crooked, yellowing teeth. She could no loner flinch as he drew closer, the chair crying out in protest as he leaned in mere inches from her face.

"Now, will you answer my question?"

* * *

_"My love, why did you send the __Champion away?"_

_"It was for her own good."_

* * *

_**Tarrant**_

They look onto me in fear.

When I walk within the barracks they nearly fall to my feet in genuflection, their bodies trembling in pure terror as I pace. They know not that I no longer withhold the darkness within me, but perhaps that's the only thing keeping me alive.

They all saw, and that's all they needed to know.

'The Masquerade, it all makes sense.'

Iracebeth had not called upon him as of late, and he vaguely wondered why. But then again, he was quite content; the less he saw of that wretched woman, the better.

'Alice… Sent to the Aboveland…'

She won't remember… never… what's the point anymore?

Everything was his fault. Everything because of her. Everything…

And now it all meant nothing.

'You killed her husband… She could have been happy. Happy…'

Perhaps this was his punishment; he caused so much pain and suffering that now he was condemned to live a life upon the wrong side of the chess board, without friendship or love.

Somewhere, deep inside, he knew the game was over.

* * *

_**Aboveland**_

"My name is Alice Kingsley, and I reside in the London Institution of the Mentally Insane. My husband's death caused me to create a fantasy world in which I may escape my pain. There I am free, yet there is my prison. I am no champion. There is no White Rabbit. There is no White or Red Queen. There is no rabbit hole."

"And...?"

Alice whimpered, a lone tear trekking down her cheek as she whispered, her voice hoarse and raw from her cries and screams.

"And... There is no war. There is no Hatter... There is no such place as Wonderland..."

* * *

Ugh, life sucks you know? I hated how long this hiatus was. Love you all!  
Fairfaren,

~MTMC~


End file.
